Life Together Forever
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Sequel to Promise for the Future.The well was sealed off, and Kagome was stuck in her time, so Inuyasha waited for her, now what has she missed? and, as her life with Inuyasha progresses, what hardships will they encounter together? COMPLETE!
1. Kagome's year, and Inuyasha's 500

**This sequel will start right after the last chapter of the first one. - Fu Fu**

* * *

"Ah, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still pressed against his chest.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. People are staring"

Inuyasha looked at the crowd of onlookers they had collected, and snorted. The n he grabbed Kagome's hand, and drug her over to a red convertible, that had been parked slightly down the street.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked in amasement, at the shiny, expensive, american modeled car.

"Who's else would it be?" Inuyasha remarked ad he opened kagome's door, and then hurried around to the other side. As soon as he was in the car, he took Kagome's hand once more.

Inuyasha started the engine, like he'd been doing it his whole life, and then drove off towards downtown Tokyo.

"Ah, Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Feh, where do you think? My new apartments downtown" Inuyasha said, not takeing his eyes off the road.

"Oh"

The rest of the ride was in silence. And Inuyasha didn't break the contact between him and Kagome. He didn't know exactly why, maybe some subconscouse thing was telling him, if he didn't hold on to her, he'd lose her again. Or maybe it was just to convince himself that she was real. That the wait was over, and he and Kagome could get on with there lives.

Inuyasha pulled the convertible into a garage of a very tall apartment building. Kagome marveled at it.

"You live here? What floor?" kagome breathed. Inuyasha spared her alook as he pulled into his parking spot next to the elevator.

"Top"

"_Top? _how'd you manage that?" kagome asked incrediously.

A smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "I know the guy who owns the place"

"Anyone I know?"

"Oh yeah, you know him"

"Who?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha got out of the car and came around to her side to open her door, an excuse to grab her hand again as soon as possiple.

"Tell you later"

"so, who else is here? Shippou?" Kagome asked hopefully as Inuyasha pushed the button for the elevator.

"He's proaply still at school, Kelly too" Inuyasha suddenly tensed after he said the name.

"Who's Kelly? Sounds American" Kagome commented as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, Inuyasha pushed the button labeled '101', and the Elvator doors slid closed again.

"Ahh, Shippou'll tell you later, I wasn't soppoused to mention her, talk to Shippou" Inuyasha said, as the elvator started rising.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chukled, _actualy chukled! _he looked a little shocked himself even as he said, "Because you won't"

The lapsed into silence before...

"So, how good was my math? The well closed a couple weeks ago right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gasped, he didn't know. "What?"

Kagome wouldn't meet his eyes.

"How long has it been Kagome?"

"A-'' mumble.

Inuyasha used there still clasped hands as leverage, and pulled her around and pinned her to his chest so she was looking straight in his now golden orbs. His face was full of iritation. "How long?" his breath hovered on her cheek.

"A year" She said so quitly she barely heard herself. "and a month"

"Shit! I was that far off!" He moved his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry"

Kagome hugged him back, she was desperately trying to hold back tears.

"You shouldn't have had to wait that long" He continued.

"Me? what abotu you?" Kagome said, breaking there contact, and trying to keep the tears from her voice. "I don't know much, but I know that you must have waited for me, 1 year is nothing compared to 500" The tears started falling, despite Kagomes silent protest.

Inuyasha tenderly stroked one of them away. "Oi wench, don't remind me!" His words may have been gruff, but the tone was lacking.

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open to reveal a small room with two doors leading off, numbered. 101A and, 101B. Inuyasha dragged kagome out of the elevator and stood infront of door A, as he fished in his pocket for keys.

"This floor only has two apartments?" kagome asked incrediously.

"Yep" Inuyasha found his keys and opened the door. Kagome gasped.

* * *

**Cliffies! Fu Fu loves Cliffies! Hope you do too!**

**PS: Sorry about the wait, i was a little busy, chap 2 will be up ASAP**


	2. Inuyasha's place

**Okay, here's chapter 2, Hope you like, I know the conclusion to my cliffie kind of sucks, but oh well. - Fu Fu

* * *

**

The room was work of art! Gorgeous! Large bay windows dominated the opposite wall of the circular room, art work of the feudal era, covered the circular ceiling, and beautiful mahogany doors lead off into other rooms. Absolutely breathtaking.

"How in the world! Inuyasha this place must of cost you a fortune!" Kagome said, stepping inside and admiring the art work on the ceiling.

"I told you, I know the guy who owns it, It's barely costing me a thing" Inuyasha remarked, as he walked around the couch towards one of the mahogany doors. "I'm getting a beer, you want something?"

"A glass of water would be good" Kagome said, she felt like scolding him for offering her, a minor alcohol, but decided against it.

Inuyasha disappeared as she stepped over to the bay windows, and felt the her lungs empty at the breath taking view.

Inuyasha came back in and handed her a glass, and Kagome followed him back to sit on the couch. She was taking a drink of her water when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. Back in his hanyou form.

"What?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes as he took a drag from the brown bottle in his hand. "nothing"

"Why were you staring at me?" Kagome insisted.

"What was it like? For you, when the well closed" He said, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Awful" She replied.

"How so? I mean, tell me what's been going on the last...year" He paused when saying the last word, as if it caused him pain to say.

"You've changed" Kagome commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Not so much" Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled.

"so, you want me to tell the story? Only if, you promise to tell me yours too" Kagome bargained. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, the well closed. I came through, and I didn't have the shikon, I suppose you found it?" Kagome asked him, Inuyasha smirked, and lifted it out of the neck of his T-shirt, Kagome caught a glimpse of a gold chain, as he lifted the jewel off his neck, and put it in her hand. _'the locket, he still has it?'_

A/N: The Locket from the second movie castle beyond the looking glass.

"Anyways, I jumped back in, thinking I had dropped it on the other side, or even in the bottom of the well, and... I hit the bottom. and I knew, I knew it was closed, but I didn't stop trying, I jumped in ten times maybe before I gave up and collapsed in the bottom of the well, I had a broken leg and a sprained wrist, and that's where Sota found me," Kagome paused slightly, and closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "three days later"

Inuyasha spit out a little of the gulp of beer he had just taken. "**_three days! _**Wench! why didn't you get out of there?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I'd lost you Inuyasha, I didn't want to go on" Kagome wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened after that?"

"The next two months were hard, no they weren't hard, they were the worst of my life, Inuyasha" Kagome leaned her head against his chest. "I barely spoke, I Only got out of bed to use the restroom, I barely ate, And I would pretend to sleep all day, and then stay up all night staring out the window" She tightened her grip on his hand. Inuyasha's thoughts were racing.

_'She nearly killed herself for me, Because she missed all of us. She went through all that because she thought she'd never see any of us again.'_

"And then, it started to get better, one day I just woke up, and thought, _I can do this! I can beat this,"_

Actually what she had thought that morning was. '_Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted this! Get up and continue your life, for him if nothing else, you've mourned long enough, you can do this!'_

so I got out of bed, Got dressed, and went downstairs and told Mom I was going to school. She was so shocked. Then, after that, I just went back to me life, before the well closed, of course, you and the rest of the gang were frequent visitors in the mind of Kagome." Kagome smiled slightly at that before tears came back to her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, unable, and unwilling to mask the concern in his voice.

"There gone aren't they?" Kagome said quietly, the tears started to flow back down her cheeks.

"Hey" Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, "Don't cry, you know I can't stand it wench" He kissed her temple.

"How'd it happen? I mean, what were there lives like?" Kagome said into his chest. She needed to know.

"The were good. Kaede went about two years after the well sealed, I was there. Then Sango went when she was around 55, Miroku 3 days later" Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"Kids?"

"five, two perverts and three girls, the oldest girl, named Kagome, had a strange obsession with my ears, one to rival her namesake" Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome giggled slightly. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. His mouth descended on hers in a passionate kiss.

The made out for a while, Both of them reeling in the treasure that was the other. Until Kagome stopped it when she felt Inuyasha's hands on her bare back.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled. "My mother told me to beware boys who's hands work magic, Even if that boy will soon be my mate"

Inuyasha groaned, and grabbed his beer bottle before slumping back in the couch. "Sorry"

"That's okay" Kagome giggled again. Inuyasha scowled as he drained the last of his beer. He then stood up.

"I'm gonna go get another one, be right back" He went back through the same door as before.

"So, who lives next door?" Kagome commented, as she heard him opening the fridge door.

"Oh, that's Kirara, her mate, and there pup, Heather," He was scowling again as he came back in the door, fresh beer in hand. "She also had a creepy infatuation with my ears" He directed his scowl at her as if it was somehow her fault.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"There were no kids around with ear obsessions before you came around, now, because of you, they all think it's okay"

Kagome giggled again. She couldn't seem to stop today.

* * *

**Hey, this is one of those boring A/N that no one ever reads, (at least, i never do) Please don't be mad at me for giving Inuyasha beer, I just thought, from where he's been the last couple years (will be explained next couple chaps) He would drink beer. Don't know why, It's just a pic in my head. And I know Inu's a little OOC, but he's had 500 years to change, give me a break! This may be pretty long, I'm a bit of a rambler.- Fu Fu**


	3. Kelly

**Here's Chap 3, Hope you like. - Fu Fu**

* * *

"Hello? Inuyasha were ho-" Kagome and Inuyasha swiveled around from there place on the couch to see two teenagers, a boy and a girl, in the doorway. The boy, who had been speaking, had slightly long red hair, green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that matched the color of his eyes. He had his mouth hanging open and was openly staring at Kagome in amazement. Kagome relied instantly this was Shippou at 16 or 17.

The girl, who Shippou had his arm around, looked to be about he same age, She had mildly long brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt with the slogan '**Dare **To resist drugs and violence' and a pair of jeans. She was definitely American. This must be Kelly.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked, not daring to believe. "Is that you?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's me. Is that you? Shippou? What happened to the baby kitsune I used to know?" Kagome smiled, as Shippou blushed slightly.

"He grew up" It wasn't Shippou, or even Inuyasha who replied, but the girl under Shippou's arm. "Hi, I'm Kelly, so you're the famous Kagome I've heard so much about. It's nice to meet you" Kelly walked up to the couch and shook Kagome's hand. Then she turned back to Shippou and said exasperatedly. "come on Shippou, enough with the 'deer caught in the headlights look'" she walked back over to him and dragged him over to the couch.

"I'd love to say I've heard a lot about you too, but i haven't, Who are you?" Kagome asked, The American Teenager looked at Shippou.

"Why don't me and Inuyasha go next door and visit with Heather and Kirara? We'll be right back" Kelly said.

"You can go by yourself midget I'm staying here" Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Kelly stared venomously at Inuyasha for a sec before turning to Kagome. "I only do this if I have no choice, but since your here now I need to ask your permission. May I do whatever necessary to get Inuyasha out of this apartment and into the one next door?" Kelly asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Wench" Inuyasha commented glaring at Kagome. She smiled wider.

"Okay Dog-boy lets go!" Kelly said, she then grabbed a ear, and tugged.

"OWW! Midget! Let go!" Inuyasha yelled, as Kelly dragged him off the couch and closer to the door.

"When we get there" Kelly said calmly, opening the door, and dragging a disgruntled, in pain, and fuming hanyou behind her into the hallway. Kagome was chuckling as the door slammed behind her.

"She has a way with him" Kagome commented, Shippou was gazing proudly at the door.

"Yeah, she's amazing"

"Who is she Shippou?" She snapped him out of his revere and he looked at her.

"She's, well, you see..." Shippou looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna bite your head off" Kagome said, laying a hand on top of his, that were clasped tightly together.

"She'smymate" he said quickly.

"What?"

Shippou sighed. "She's my mate, My fiancé"

"**_Your fiancé?_ **how did **_that _**happen?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Well, She went to my school. We started going out. We made a mistake in judgment, and then, I asked her to marry me"

"**_Mistake in judgment?_** what was that?" Kagome asked, she couldn't believe her little Shippou was engaged.

Shippou blushed. "She's 3 months pregnant"

"Kami"

"So, that's who she is" He answered.

"Where's she from?" Kagome asked.

"The states. Oregon"

"And you dragged her to Japan? What about her family?"

"Doesn't have one. They all died two years ago except her dad. He's In jail"

"How old is she?"

"She turns 18 at the end of this month. Were getting married in June"

Kagome nodded. Then she smiled. "Do you love her?"

Shippou smiled back before saying. "Yes Ma'am"

"Then I'm happy for you, I do want to talk to her thought" She said, still smiling.

"Okay, lets go see Kirara and Heather, make sure Heather hasn't sawed Inuyasha's ear off and put it on display in her bedroom yet" Shippou said.

Kagome giggled.

**

* * *

Okay, I know I ended two chaps in a row with the words, Kagome giggled, but she just got her life back, she's allowed to be a little giggly, right? plus i couldn't think of anything else.**

**I need to confese something. I'm Kelly. But the horrible things I say happened to my Family didn't really happen, She has my personality, my style and my name! But none of this really happened to me, they just could happen. -Fu Fu, AKA Kelly!**

**PS: Shippou _loves _me! lol**

**Oh, and orangepencils good guees!**

**

* * *

**

I"m the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorising them**

**(Grin)**


	4. Kirara's proplems, and Ranbou

**Here's Chap 4, Hope you like. - Fu Fu**

* * *

"Hey Kirara, What's up?" Shippou said, as he walked in the door, to see his mate, Inuyasha, and Kirara, all in Kirara's living room. Kagome came in after him as Heather ran into the room, and pounced on Inuyasha lap.

Kagome marveled at how much the two women looked alike. They both had long blonde hair with black tips. Shiny onyx eyes, and fair skin. They were both beautiful.

"Kagome!" Kirara exclaimed, as she stood from the chair she had been sitting in to come over and embrace Kagome. "It's been a while"

"Yeah it has" Kagome said, as Kirara stepped back. "You look different, great"

"Oh, you mean I look human" Kirara smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Ow, Brat! let go of my ear!" Inuyasha complained on the sofa. Kagome turned to see Heather, who looked to be about 5 years old, holding on to one of The white tuffs of fur on top of his head. Kagome's smile brightened even more, if that was possible.

"I got Uncle Inu's ear! I got Uncle Inu's ear!" Heather squealed in delight.

"Well," Inuyasha replied. "I have your nose! So there!" Inuyasha grabbed her nose with his fingers, then used his thumb to make it look like he actually had her nose in his hand.

Heather just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the hanyou.

"Uncle Inu! My nose is right here!" She pointed at the body part. "And even if it wasn't, my nose doesn't have a claw! That doesn't fool me any more Yashy, I'm almost 6 whole years old remember?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I remember" _at least she's off my ear_

Heather smiled brightly before she grabbed his ear again.

"Ow" _I spoke to soon._

Kagome chuckled.

Kirara pointed to the spot on the couch next to Inuyasha, telling Kagome to make herself at home, before sitting back in her own chair, Kelly and Shippou were on the love seat. Kelly was still laughing at Heathers antics.

"So, Kirara, Who's the mate? Where is he? Is he another Fire cat?" Kagome said, and watched as the fire in Kirara's eyes, as she observed her daughter wrestling with Inuyasha over possession of his ear, went out.

"Yes, he's a fire cat. He's at work" Kirara said coldly, all earlier traces of warmth gone. Kagome suddenly wished she hadn't spoken.

Shippou seemed to pick it up too. "Something wrong Kirara?"

"No, everything's fine" Kirara, smoothed her hair over the right side of her neck, before standing. "Does anyone want something to drink?"

Everyone declined. Kirara went through a door. Kagome followed.

"Kirara? Are you sure everything's alright?" Her back was turned to Kagome. She was leaning heavily on the sink.

"No. Everything is not alright. It hasn't been for a long time, and it sure as hell isn't now" She replied, Kagome could her the tears in her voice.

"What is it?"

Kirara turned around, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "A lot of things. This is the most pressing at the moment" She was holding back her hair, to show Kagome the right side of her neck.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"That's where my mark used to be" Kirara replied. Letting her hair fall back down.

"I don't really follow you" Kagome shook her head.

"When A demon, takes a mate, the male bites the females neck. If the male loses interest in his mate, and starts to, fool around with others, the mark on the female begins to fade. Mines been fading for about 3 months. Now it's gone" Kirara sobbed lightly.

"Hey, It's okay" Kagome pulled Kirara into her arms, and tried to comfort the Fire cat. But it only made her sob harder.

Inuyasha smelt the salt of tears around Kirara's scent, but didn't comment, or try to follow her into the kitchen. Kagome would help her. He's known there was something wrong for weeks, he just hadn't known how to address it.

Heather was fiddling with his hair, When she suddenly tensed. Inuyasha looked down at her to see her eyes were a little clouded over. And she had a slight scent of fear radiating about her.

"What is it?"

She turned her onyx stare on him, before whispering quietly "Daddy's home" She then ran out of the room, and closed her door.

The door opened and in walked a man. He was wearing a business suit, and carrying a briefcase. He was a very muscular man, with brown hair and eyes. His face filled with irritation at the sight of the full room.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Where's Kirara and Heather?" The man sneered. This was Ranbou. Kirara's mate. A jerk if Inuyasha ever saw one. But he wasn't about to talk to Kirara about his need for an attitude adjustment. As long as he didn't direct any of it to Heather, Inuyasha would stay out of it.

"Kirara's in the kitchen with Kagome, and heather is in her room" Shippou answered.

"Kagome? Oh, that wench we came back here for, you finally got off your lazy ass and went to get her, I see" Ranbou said. Inuyasha didn't take it lightly.

Instantly Inuyasha had him around the throat, and 6 inches off the ground. "Don't you ever call Kagome a wench! I do that, from me it's natural, anyone else it's a insult, so back off you mother fucker!" Inuyasha shook him slightly with every word.

"Whatever asshole. By the way, that's my air passage you're constricting" Ranbou commented snidely. Inuyasha set him back on the ground.

Ranbou rubbed his neck slightly, where Inuyasha's claws had been and called, "Hey, Kirara! Get me a beer!"

"Oh!" Kirara sighed as she heard the shout from the living room. "That's Ranbou"

"Does he and Inuyasha get along?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, they used to, don't any more. He's changed. A lot since I first meet him. He was so charming and sweet. I shouldn't have expected it to last, It's my own fault you know" Kirara said, as she opened the refrigerator door, pulled out a beer, and popped the top off.

"No, i don't know. it's not your fault. If he's a jerk, leave him. And since he's obviously fooling around..." Kagome said.

"Oh, no. i can't do that. What about Heather? If it was only me, maybe, but it's Heather too" Kirara said, she left the kitchen, ending the conversation.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I have a jerky husband. Or mate or whatever. Anyways, hope you liked. If you think things are happening to fast, just tell me and I'll try to even things out a bit. - Fu Fu

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorising them**

**(Grin)**


	5. Name calling and friendly chats

**Hey, It's Fu Fu presenting (drum role please) CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

"Hello honey, how was your day?" Kirara said, as she entered the room, handed her mate his beer, and sat down by his side. He just snorted before he took a chug.

Kirara turned her over bright eyes on her guests. "Maybe it would be best for you all to leave. Kagome, it was great seeing you again. I hope to see you soon." Kirara stood and embraced Kagome, then Kelly, who was glaring daggers at Ranbou.

"Bye, Kirara" Kagome said, she poked Inuyasha in the back to get him moving, and the four of them went back next door.

"I don't like that man! He frustrates me, did you see the way he treated her? The way he spoke to her? Jackass" Kelly said, as she sank down on the floor, while Kagome and Inuyasha took the couch and Shippou took the recliner.

"I know Kelly, but there's nothing we can do. I've tried to talk to Kirara but she blows me off every time. Saying something about what's best for her family. We can't do anything but encourage her" Shippou said. Kelly didn't like this answer.

"We could have Inuyasha here throw him out the window, a one hundred floor drop will really clear a guys head right up and help him get his act together" Kelly said, toying with a strand of the pale blue carpet.

"Feh" Was Inuyasha's reply.

"I know, you don't like to throw people out windows unless there's no other choice, but can't you make an exception?" Kelly argued.

"Feh"

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Feh" Inuyasha enunciated.

"Whatever. you suck too" Kelly waved him off. Then wrinkled her nose. "Please tell me no one's wearing any type of perfume?"

"Uh, sorry" Kagome said. She had dabbed a bit on at her locker before she left the school.

"No prop, I'm just gonna go puke now" Kelly got up quickly and ran out of the room. Shippou sighed staring after her.

"You gonna follow her?" Kagome asked.

Shippou shook his head. "She hates it when I'm there, throws me out"

Kagome smiled.

"So, what's the story with them? How'd they meet?" Kagome said, gesturing to the door.

"They, well..." Shippou started.

"He was the brother, of Kirara's six month long boyfriend. when he dumped her, Ranbou picked up the pieces. Did a shity job if you ask me. Been treating her like crap for the past year now" Inuyasha said.

"The girl?"

"Heather? Oh, she's 5, turns 6 next month. Loves my ears. Loves her mom. Loves anything to do with dogs (Don't ask me why I don't know) used to love her dad, now she seems almost scared of him. And if that fear is worth it, I will throw him out the window. And he should know that" Inuyasha growled.

"Enough about us. how have you been Kagome? How's your little brother? your mom?" Shippou asked. Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Kami! Mom! She must be worried sick! Can I use your phone?" Kagome said franticly.

"On the end table" Inuyasha said lazily. Kagome picked it up, dialed her home number, and put the phone to her ear as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Momma, Oh, I'm so sorry1 I got kind of sidetracked and lost time, I forgot to call, I'm so sorry" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That's alright dear, Where are you?" Her mother replied.

"Well, this is gonna sound kind of weird" Kagome said, twisting her fingers into the phone cord.

"Go ahead dear"

"I'm at Inuyasha's apartment in downtown Tokyo with Shippou and Kirara" Kagome said. She heard her mother gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Inuyasha's apartment? What do you mean apartment?"

"What I mean is," Kagome lowered her voice. "He waited for me, over the five hundred years, and now, he lives in an apartment with Shippou in downtown Tokyo, He found me on my walk home from school"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Tell them I said hello, and you can stay the night there Kagome, tomorrow is Saturday after all" Her mother said. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Momma, I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome hung up the phone,

"Tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hope that's okay" Kagome said quickly.

"Yeah Kagome it's fine. But, you're sleeping in tghe guest room, You can't trust this hanyou" Shippou said, winking at Kagome. She giggled as the said hanyou scowled.

"Brat"

"Baka"

"Shorty"

"Jerk"

"Fly boy"

"Dog-boy"

"Soon to be father!" that shut Shippou up. He took on a slight green hue, and shut his open mouth. Inuyasha smirked.

"You think you're clever don't you?" Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha nodded. "Think again, You may have won the battle but you lost the war. I will sleep in the guest room" Kagome grinned at the hanyou she loved, who currently had his mouth hanging open.

"But, Kagome!" He tried. Kagome giggled again as she shook her head.

"This is all your fault brat!" Inuyasha called angrily at the retreating form that was Shippou, heading for a door that hadn't been opened yet.

"I'm gonna go see how Kelly is" Kagome said, as she stood up. Inuyasha scowled after her but he didn't say anything.

Kagome went through the door she'd seen Kelly exit through, to find herself in a short hallway. A door was open at the end. Kagome cautiously approached it.

When she was almost there, she winced at the unmistakable sound of someone being extremely ill in the next room.

Kagome came into the bathroom when she heard the sound of flushing, to see A pale Kelly kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked timidly.

She nodded her head. "You know, grilled cheese and tomato soup doesn't taste all that good the second time" she said weakly.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" Kagome helped her to her feet, and across the hall into the next room. It must have been the guest room, because there were no personal quality's accompanying the bed, chair, and dresser in the room. Kelly lied down on the bed.

"Thanks" She said, as she closed her eyes.

Kagome sat down in the plush chair next to the bed and observed the girl laying in it.

She was very pretty. Her long brown hair was lightly streaked blonde. Her complexion was rosy at the cheeks, and somewhere between tan and pale. She wore little to no make up.

Her body type was a bit thick, She seemed muscular, She wasn't Paper thin, but she wasn't a marshmallow either. She seemed like an average girl. Shippou had certainly taken a liking to her.

She suddenly opened her eyes, and caught Kagome staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, It's just, I wasn't expecting..." Kagome said shiftily.

"You weren't expecting your little baby kitsune to have a pregnant girlfriend, right?" Kelly supplied.

"Something like that" Kagome responded looking down.

"Well, don't hold back, If you have an objection, or don't like me, let it out. I know I don't deserve Shippou. I'm not skinny, I'm not exceedingly beautiful. I'm certainly no saint." She paused and looked out the window at downtown Tokyo. "but I like to be with him, And, I'm glad I'm having his child. I'm not saying it was planned, I just wouldn't say it was an accident either"

"Do you love him?" Kagome asked.

She smiled, something that seemed to light up her whole face. "Very much"

"Then I have no objection" Kagome said simply.

**

* * *

Hey, Um, there seems to be some confusion , so let me even things out.**

**1) Kirara and her husband and daughter, are all fire cats, But, to blend in with the human population, they need human forms. I'm sry I didn't explain that more.**

**2) Yes, Shippou got an American girl pregnant. He's a teenage boy, and It's totally possible. He has hormones just like other teenage boys, right?**

**3) No, I'm not married, My last A/N seemed to give a little confusion. When I said "I have a jerky husband" I meant my story does. And I feel like keeping my age private Inuyasha fan 001 But I will say I'm under 18.**

**orangerpencils: Shippou looks like a 18 year old boy, really he's around 550. Demons age alot slower then we do, I mean, Shesshomaru is over 900 years old, and he still looks 25. **

**Okay, I hope that clears things up a bit. If not, feel free to ask questions, point out errors, and things that look or sound funky, and of course Criticize! Nothing healthier for the old ego (especially with you, oh so complementary people!) then a good criticism! So, Have fun till next time! Bon vo osh!**

**PS: I know I didn't spell that right! (duh!)**

**PSS: I have a lot of crap going on in the next couple weeks, my B-day party is next weekend, so I have to clean this weekend, My dad gets out of the pen the weekend after that, and I'm going camping that weekend too! So, I may not be able to post regularly, but I'll try my hardest to give you addicts a fix! Especially you, Deliana! (LOLF)(Laughing Out Loud Forever) **

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)

* * *

**


	6. Disturbance

**Chapter 6, yea! Yea! hurray! It's here! I finally finished! - Fu Fu**

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she didn't want to open her eyes.

'_It was A dream. You know it was a dream. You're not in Inuyasha's apartment, he did not come and sweep you off your feet on the way home from school, you're about to wake up Friday morning in your bed'_

Kagome heard a soft knock on the door.

'_And there's momma waking me up' _She snuggled farther down into the covers. _'but it was such a good dream' _

"Hey wench! I'm comin in!" Inuyasha's unmistakable voice and words drifted into the room. Kagome sat bolt upright, to find she was indeed in the spare bedroom of Inuyasha's apartment, and watched as he entered the room.

He gave her a small smile. "You gonna sleep all day wench?"

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a big grin on her face. " Good morning to you too Inuyasha"

"What are smiling at?"

"You" Kagome replied simply, pushing her covers back, and scooting to sit on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her, In his grey sweatpants, and exposed chest.

Kagome grabbed his hand, and twined there fingers together. Inuyasha squeezed her hand lightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you"

Inuyasha dropped her hand, and pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you too" He said, before kissing her temple. Kagome pulled back and looked into his eyes. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer.

"Hey, I thought Kagome was sleeping in here to get away from you and your hormones" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Shippou leaning against the doorframe.

"Get out of here brat" Inuyasha said, throwing a pillow at the intruder. Shippou dodged easily.

"You know," He said, examining the claws on his right hand. "Shesshomaru's here"

"What?"

"Oh great. Nice way to ruin my day Shippou!" Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Hey don't kill the messenger" he said, backing out of the room with his hands held up in defense.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha grumbled something that sounded mysteriously like, "Him talking about my hormones! Feh!" Before Inuyasha turned to her and said. "Kelly probably has some clothes that'll fit you, her and Shippou's room is down the hall, Meet you in the living room" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the room.

Kagome got up and stretched as she exited the room after Inuyasha and went in search of Kelly's bedroom.

"Here" Suddenly a pair of denim jeans, and a tan colored T-shirt, with the words J.CREW on it, were shoved into Kagome's hands, and she was yanked inside a door to her right.

"Those should fit you" Kelly said, as she picked up a hair brush from a dresser by the window, and dragged it through her brown hair.

"So, who is this Shesshomaru? I heard Inuyasha's brother, but that's all" She said, as Kagome pulled off the T-shirt she'd worn to bed (Kelly had lent her a T-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants) and pulled on the new one.

"Well, He's Inuyasha's half brother. They shared a father. The last I heard they were enemy's, I hope that's not still true though" Kagome said.

"Family" Kelly said, as she laid her hairbrush back down and stared out the window.

Kagome finished dressing then came over to her and gave her a hug. "What happened?"

Kelly pulled away from her, and swiped at her eyes. she walked to the door, and turned around with one hand on the doorframe. "I'll tell you later, right now, I have a future brother in law to meet, and If I'm right, you do too" She winked as she left the room.

(A/N: She's referring Shesshomaru as a future brother in law, because Shippou is legally Inuyasha's brother, even if he isn't physically, the law recognizes Shippou and Inuyasha as brothers)

Kagome felt her cheeks redden, as she followed.

As Kagome and Kelly entered the living room, they were greeted with the site of Inuyasha scowling in his blood red T-shirt and blue jeans, at another man, who was wearing a black business suit, and had his black hair held back in an extremely long ponytail, And Shippou barely containing his laughter on the sofa.

"I'll ask you this one more time you bastard, why the fuck are you here?" Inuyasha said. Not noticing the new additions to the room.

"I own this building, remember?" The man said, in a cold, emotionless tone. Shesshomaru obviously.

Kelly glanced at Kagome. She nodded.

"Okay, besides that? Any particular reason you decided to barge in here and wreck my day before it even started?" Inuyasha demanded of his brother.

"I was told, another tenant reported a disturbance here last night, Have you been fighting again little brother?" Shesshomaru said, raising his eyebrow at Inuyasha, a half smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying tormenting his brother.

"A disturbance? There wasn't a disturbance, we were quite last night" Kelly said.

"What time was it?" Kagome asked. Shesshomaru turned to observe her.

"So, you've found your miko again, Inuyasha. no wonder you were so eager to come back to Japan after so much time in the states" He said, addressing Inuyasha instead of whom he faced.

"What does that have to do with anything! Just answer the damn question!" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"It was around 6 o'clock I believe" He said.

"That was around when I called my mother" Kagome commented.

"Well, It wasn't here" Shippou said. Shesshomaru turned to face the fox demon.

"What about next door? Could it have been there?" He said coldly.

"Kirara!" Kelly gasped.

"Heather!" Inuyasha roared, and he was out of the apartment, and banging on the door on the other side of the landing.

"Kirara! what the hell is going on in there! I'm coming in!" Inuyasha backed up, and rammed his shoulder into the door. It busted right open.

"I hope you're paying for that half-breed" Shesshomaru commented quietly. Kagome, who was standing right next to him, barely even heard him.

Kagome ran to follow Inuyasha in to the apartment. As she came in she instantly realized something was wrong. The recliner was upside down, and the coffee table was across the room. no one was in sight.

"Kirara! Heather, Where are you!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome could hear the slight underlining of panic that had been in his voice when either she or Kikyou had been in danger so long ago.

All of a sudden, the kitchen door opened, and in walked, Kirara, in a long sleeved shirt and slacks. Her blonde and black hair was covering not, only the right side of her neck, but the whole right side of her face too.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you break down my door!" She hollered. But Kagome could tell, something wasn't right.

"Kirara, What happened?" She asked. Kirara avoided eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean? This room's a mess, and some other people said they heard noise last night. What the hell happened here? Where's Heather?"

Kagome glanced at him as he said this. And she instantly knew Inuyasha had some kind of bond with this little girl. Maybe it had changed over the years, but as far as she knew, he usually didn't take so good to kids. This gave Kagome high hope's for the future.

"She's in her room" Kirara turned around and went back into the kitchen. Kelly looked at Kagome, nodded her head meaningfully in the direction Kirara had went, then headed for the kitchen, with Kagome hot on her heels. Inuyasha was already tearing down the hallway in search of the five year old.

They found Kirara sitting on the floor, her back leaned up against the fridge. Kelly immediately sat down next to her, and pulled the hair away from her face.

Kagome gasped.

"Oh my god! are you okay? What happened?" Kelly exclaimed. For covering Kirara's right eye was an ugly bruise in blacks and sickly green.

"Nothing" she said, facing away from them.

"Kirara" Kelly warned.

"Alright, last night, there was a... a fight, It was really nothing. really it was my fault" Kirara mumbled.

"Did he hit you?"

Kirara nodded. The beginning of tears falling down her face.

"Is this the first time?" Kagome asked.

She shook her head.

"How in the world have you kept this from Inuyasha? He can smell your injury's. He would have asked you about them" Kagome implored.

"I usually avoid him for a couple day's when I get a bad injury" Kirara said, lifelessly.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Kirara turned on Kagome with a glare, "You think I didn't want to? Do you know how many days I had my hand on the doorknob before I chickened out? I can't do it! Not only am I scared he'd come back and put me, Kami forbid, in the hospital, but I'm afraid he'd fight for custody! I can't lose my baby! And I can't put her through that!" she dropped her face into her hands.

"It's okay, You can just show the cops your bruise's, and put him behind bars. You wont have to worry about him. The cowardly, jerk can go to jail, and rot for all I care. Now come on, lets get Heather, and go next-door. and as soon as Ranbou gets here, Inuyasha will either A, throw him out the window" Kelly said smirking. Kirara took in a deep breath.

"Or B, (more likely) tie him up and wait for the cops to get here"

* * *

Kirara followed Kagome and Kelly back into the living room. Inuyasha was standing with a sleeping heather in his arms. He looked furious.

"What the hell happened? What the hell did he do to Heather?" Inuyasha whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping demon.

"Wha'do you mean?" Kirara asked quickly. Inuyasha stretched out the girls arm to reveal a hand shaped bruise on her forearm. "Where'd that come from?"

"Where do you think?" Inuyasha sneered. He then followed Shippou out the door, and into the apartment next door. Kirara followed him with her mouth hanging open.

"He wouldn't! He never! He doesn't hurt her!" Kirara exclaimed. Inuyasha shhh'ed her but it was to late, Heather stirred. So Inuyasha went through the apartment quickly, laid her on The guest rooms bed, then returned to the living room.

When Inuyasha was back in the room, he gave the still fuming Kirara, one of the coldest glares Kagome had ever seen. If Shesshomaru hadn't left after they had gone to see Kirara in the kitchen, she knew he would have been surprised, if not proud.

"If you ever let that man anywhere near Heather again, I swear I'll make sure neither of you ever see that kid again! You hear me!" He yelled. Kirara cringed, not only at the tone, but also at the hurtful words.

"I never knew he was hurting her Inuyasha, you think I would have let that man touch my child!" Kirara retorted nonetheless.

"I don't care! That girl means a lot to me Kirara! You know that! How could you have not been able to tell? Don't you hear her crying at night? what the hell is wrong with you that you can't even tell when your child is being beaten!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome stepped up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax slightly. But only just.

"You didn't notice either! I thought he wasn't touching her, I thought it was only directed at me! So stop yelling at me like I knew when I'm just as surprised as you are! That man will never come near her again, as long as I draw breath! You know I'd die to protect that child! just like you!" Kirara screamed at Inuyasha. He flattened his ears against his head at the shrill tone of her voice. And at the accusatory tone.

"Doesn't matter" He said quickly. "The guy'll be behind bars before he even gets within two feet of Heather again" Inuyasha said, he turned, put one arm around Kagome, and led her out the door.

Kagome just had time to holler behind her. "Kelly, I'll send your clothes back with Inuyasha" Before, he had her out the door, and it closed to block off the still fuming Kirara, and Shippou and Kelly, who still had there mouths hanging open.

**

* * *

Chapter 5! Yes! It took forever! I know, you guys know that just as well as I do, but still! I mean, That took forever! Anyways, I can't get on the comp very often. So It may take me a while to update, plus, As I said, in a previous post, I have a lot of crap going on in the near future.****

* * *

And hey, just a reminder/warning, Inuyasha, Kirara, Ranbou, and Kelly, all have potty mouths. so there will be the occasional swear word. Hope that doesn't bother you! - Fu Fu****

* * *

PS: Just Incase you were wondering, I won't have any lemons in my story. There may be some suggestive stuff later on, way later on, but Kagome has already made it clear, that she's all for the "Not before marriage" rule. So, not till later, after the weeding maybe. (I know it's not moving to fast, but there's a lot to tell! Give me a break)****

* * *

PSS: If you feel like I'm rambling about stuff that isn't important, please tell me so I can try and cut that crap out, thanx! ****- Fu Fu** **

* * *

PSSS: (I know it's a little exstensive but it's worth it) Whoa, long chapter! (I lied, It wasn't worth it) (Grin)****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	7. Permission

**Hey all, chapter 7, (Wow, longer then my previous story, hurray!)**

* * *

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she got in the passengers side of Inuyasha's convertible. The traces of the silver and gold that had made up the Hanyou she loved fading into violet and midnight black.

"We're going to your house. You need to change, and there's something I need to do. Then I have to take off." Inuyasha said, sticking his key into the ignition, and starting the car.

"Okay. Why can't I come with you?" Kagome asked.

"You just can't alright?" Inuyasha said, looking out his window.

Inuyasha remembered the last time they'd had conversation like this. He wanted to build the hut for Kagome, while she'd wanted him to come with her to his time. When he'd found out the well had closed, he'd destroyed the house in his rage and sorrow.

(A/N: Bet you all were wondering what happened to the hut, weren't yea? -Fu Fu)

"Alright" Kagome said, sounding defeated.

The rest of the car ride was silent. At some point, Kagome scouted across the bench seat, and laid her head on Inuyasha chest. He reacted by putting his arm around her shoulder.

When they got to the shrine, Inuyasha felt extremely nervous. What he was about to do might not be such a good idea. But he had to. Family tradition. Or at least, according to Shesshomaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the steps hand in hand and into the house.

"Momma! Were home!" Kagome called when Inuyasha closed the front door behind them.

Mrs.Higurashi came into the room from the kitchen. "Oh Kagome! How was your night dear?" She said, as she embraced her daughter.

"Fantastic" Kagome replied. "Well, for the most part"

Mrs.Higurashi then turned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Who is this?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha too, and saw he still looked human.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha. He just looks human so he can fit in, without to many questions" Kagome replied.

"Oh, well Inuyasha, It's good to see you again. It's been a while" Mrs.Higurashi said. Inuyasha growled slightly at the reminder of Kagome's wait, but one glare from Kagome shut him up.

"I should go change. I'll be back in a minute" Kagome said, heading up the stairs. Inuyasha made no move to follow her. Instead, he followed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Um, Mrs.Higurahsi?" Inuyasha asked nervously, as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" She turned to give him her full attention. Inuyasha fidgeted.

"Um, well, what I'm trying to say is, well..." Inuyasha hesitated, wanting it to come out right.

"Go on" She prodded.

"CanIaskKagometomarryme?" Inuyasha said, quickly.

"What was that?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Can I ask Kagome to marry me?" he said slowly.

Mrs.Higurashi smile grew wide. "Of course! I know she loves you, of course you can ask her to marry you," Then Mrs.Higurashi's Eyebrow narrowed. "But, I'll ask you not to propose to her till she gets out of school later this month"

"Alright" Inuyasha agreed, as he sat down at the table. If he could wait five-hundred years, he could wait another month or so.

"Then it is fine by me, congratulations. Do you have a ring?" She asked, joining him at the table. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I wanted it to be Japanese, and being in the states as long as I was, I couldn't order it till I got back. I Went to the jewelers the day we got here" Inuyasha responded.

"The states? Of America? How long where you there?" Mrs.Higurashi asked curiously.

"Well, Shippou, Kirara, and I all headed over there shortly after the Louisiana purchase. Then we just followed the coastline as it extended west. The last place we were was Oregon" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome came into the kitchen then, carrying a small plastic bag, and sat down next to Inuyasha at the table. "Whatcha talkin about?" She asked.

"Did you know Inuyasha has been in the states since the Louisiana purchase?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome. She shook her head.

"I knew they must have come from there. Considering Kelly is American, and of course all the clothes you guys are wearing" Kagome responded.

"Anyways, I should go" Inuyasha said, standing up. Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"When will I see you again?" She asked. As she handed him the plastic bag with Kelly's clothes in it. Inuyasha gave her a half smile.

"Soon. I'll try to come by sometime this week, but if i can't get off work, I'll come pick you up Friday night, okay?" He replied.

Kagome smiled that one hundred watt smile. Something that seemed to brighten up the whole room. "Alright, I'll walk you to the door" Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha to the door. When they got there, Inuyasha turned and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Kagome kissed him back. Until they broke for air. He leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled at her. "See you later" He said. Kagome nodded, as he pulled away, opened the door, and went out before closing it behind him.

Kagome slouched back to the kitchen, to find her mother stirring a pot on the stove.

"Hey mom" She sighed, her brain still with Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi, who noticed this by the tone of her voice, smiled before turning around.

"Hello dear. How did this happen? Inuyasha I mean" Mrs.Higurashi asked. Snapping Kagome out of her Inuyasha-induced aloofness.

"It happened. I was walking home from school, and all of a sudden, there he was. And I was so happy. I had him back in my life in an instant" Kagome looked out of the window at the Goshinboku. "He's so different momma. In a good way though. You know? It's not that I didn't love who he used to be, but he's so much more, ...controlled. Emotional. Affectionate. He has nicknames for everyone he knows, and instead of them sounding harsh, they sound, almost sweet" Kagome said smiling.

"He's had a long time to develop new traits Kagome, this was only to be expected" The older women said, turning back to her soup.

"Expected? I didn't expect any of this. I'd pro- fallen in love with Inuyasha, I didn't want anyone else. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life alone, because the thought of any other man holding me the way he does, or attempting to, make's my skin crawl. I expected to never see him again, and to spend the rest of my life alone." Kagome said, tearing her eyes away from the window, as she felt hot tears welling up in them.

Mrs. Higurashi turned from her soup to see her daughter with tears rolling down her cheeks. She went to the table to embrace her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothings wrong. Everything's right. I just got my life back. I love the most incredible man in the world, and he loves me back. My life is extraordinary, great friends, great family, I just don't quite understand why I deserve it all" Kagome sobbed.

Mrs.Higurashi tightened her grip on her daughter. "Because you're a wonderful person with a big heart. And you love everyone you meet with every little piece of it" She replied. Her own tears blurring her vision.

**

* * *

Hey, I got this one done faster then i thought I would. Well, anyways Hope you liked. I liked this one. It explains a little about where Inuyasha and the others have been for the last century.**

And Incase anyone's wondering, what Kagome almost said was, she promised herself to Inuyasha, and she wasn't going to betray him. But she didn't want her mom to know that. (Tell me the truth, would your mom like it if you came home and told them you 'promised yourself' to a boy with claws and dog ears?)(Note: I love Inuyasha's dog-ears! So cute and fluffy!) (Imitating Stitch, from Lilo and stitch)

**Anyways, like always I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up ASAP, so see you next time! -Fu Fu **

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	8. The ring

**Chapter 8, hope you like- Fu Fu**

* * *

Inuyasha Pulled his car over in front of a small little jeweler store in downtown Tokyo, and got out. Locking his door and setting his alarm behind him.

As Inuyasha came to the front counter, a well groomed man in a tightly pressed gray business suit turned to look at him.

"Excuse me Sir, are you lost?" He said. Inuyasha growled slightly at the insinuation, but continued to walk forward anyways.

"I was told the ring I ordered was ready" He said.

"Name?"

"Inuyasha Notashi, to Kagome Higurashi"

"Ah yes, A particularly lovely piece, if I do say so myself" The man said, reaching behind him and pulling off a shelf a small, pitch black box. And handing it to Inuyasha.

"Yeah" He said. Opening the box and staring down at the Engagement ring he'd put so much thought into.

It was extremely simple. A medium sized diamond set in a silver band, with two small tear shaped ruby's on either side. The inscription on the inside said, in luxurious, cursive letters, _Kagome, I'd die for many, I live for you_. Inuyasha smiled at it.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked, as he got out his wallet.

"Three thousand" the man said. Inuyasha pulled out his visa, and handed it to the man. He charged it, and handed it back to Inuyasha along with the receipt. Inuyasha quickly signed, then left the jewelers, with the ring clasped tightly in his hand.

**(A/N: Remember, this is Japanese money, so three thousand yen, is like three hundred dollars, I think, oh well - with pride from Fu Fu)**

* * *

Inuyasha walked inside his apartment to see Kirara sitting on the sofa reading a book. No one else was in sight.

"Where is everybody?" He asked. Kirara closed her book.

"Shippou and Kelly took Heather to the park. They should be back in about an hour" Kirara replied.

"Good" He said, he sunk down on the couch next to her. Kirara observed him speculatively.

"So, did you pick up the ring?" She asked slyly. Inuyasha wiped his head around so fast he wrenched his neck.

"What ring?" He asked Innocently. But, he'd already given himself away. Kirara smiled.

"You think I don't know? For one thing, never ask a blabber mouth about jewelry stores, AKA Shippou. And, don't leave the order form on the top of your desk where anyone can see it. And don't mark on your calendar, 'pick up ring'" she said smugly.

"You were in my office?"

Kirara raised her eyebrow. "That's beside the point Inuyasha"

"Alright, you caught me. You wanna see it?" Inuyasha said, sighing and raising his hands in defeat, then reaching into his pocket and extracted the black velvet box, rubbing his thumb over it lovingly, before handing it over.

Kirara opened it, and gasped as it revealed the beautiful ring. "Is it inscribed?" She asked, excitedly.

"Feh, look for yourself" Inuyasha said smiling. Kirara pulled out the ring, and looked at the inside of the ring.

"Oh, Inuyasha, that's beautiful. I never knew something so sweet could come out of that empty head of yours" She said, placing the ring back in the box, and handing it back to Inuyasha. Who scrutinized it with pride in his face.

"Well, yeah..." He said, then, digesting what she said. "Hey!" He chased her as she took off running. Then closed herself in the guest room.

"Ha Ha!" She laughed at him through the door. Inuyasha scowled at it.

* * *

"What a day" Inuyasha groaned, as he collapsed into the couch. But it was Friday, that meant, him and Kagome tonight. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her all week. Something that was thoroughly annoying him.

Ranbou hadn't been seen for a week. Kirara and Heather were still staying with them as a precaution. There was plenty of room anyways.

"Was it really that bad?" Kirara asked from the kitchen. She had taken up the cooking since she had moved in. Considering Kelly couldn't cook much, Shippou added too much salt to everything, and Inuyasha burned anything and he touched.

"Are you kidding me? Jared, the jackass, suggested we put ads on plastic bags. Of course I had to be the one who had to "politely" He raised his hands and made quotation marks with his finger, even though Kirara couldn't see him. "tell him 'Were trying to cut cost dipshit! Not double them!' Then of course he said, what do you mean? And I had to explain to him how much fucking money that would cost! Can you believe anyone can be that stupid? He could get a worst score on a test then Kelso on that 70's show! and he's working in fucking advertisement! does that sound right to you?"

Kirara giggled. "No, but you have to deal with him, not me"

Inuyasha growled. But was pleased on the inside. Ever since Saturday, Kirara was becoming more and more her old-self. A very good thing in Inuyasha's opinion, even if he did have to deal with her old attitude again. But then there was Kelly, who's attitude was almost a duplicate of Kirara's. Now he had to deal with two of them!

"Don't start with me Kitty-cat" He replied. She giggled again.

Heather suddenly came bursting in the room, She ran and jumped on Inuyasha's lap, Then clasped one hand firmly around the ear the he had been to much of an idiot to keep hidden.

"I got your ear! You know Uncle Inu, We should have a swear jar, every time I catch you saying a bad word, you have to put a quarter in. That would have been, um..." she put the finger that wasn't latched on to his ear on her chin in thought. "Four quarters, which is, a whole dollar!" She squealed happily. "You owe me a dollar Uncle Inu!"

"We need to teach her the Japanese money system" Inuyasha grumbled at Kirara. She smiled then stood up.

"Dinner should be ready, Heather go get cleaned up" Heather grumbled, gave Inuyasha one final tug of the ear, then left the room.

Inuyasha scooted to the end of the couch and picked up the phone. He dialed the number he had looked up earlier. which was on a post it stuck to the phone console.

"Hello? Higurashi residence" A female voice asked from the other side. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Mrs.Higurashi? Is Kagome there?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl giggled. "I'm not Mrs.Higurashi. This is Ayumi, who is this?" The girl said. The name sounded familiar, but Inuyasha couldn't place it.

"I'm, Inuyasha" He said.

"Oooooh! Inuyaaaasha! Well I've heard aaall about you!" The girl said. Inuyasha heard someone scrabbling in the background.

"Ayumi! Give me the phone!" Inuyasha heard Kagome plead.

"In a minute! So, Inuyasha, are you gonna go back to that ex-girlfriend again? Or are you deciding not to break Kagome's heart and stay with Kagome this time?" Ayumi said. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Ayumi!" Kagome screamed. She wrestled the phone away from her friend, and pulled it to her ear. "Inuyasha?" She asked hopefully.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again, as she went into the kitchen to get a little privacy. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm here" He said finally. He sounded defeated somehow.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't get to the phone in time, so I asked her to grab it." She explained. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?"

"Is that true?"

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. "I really couldn't get to the phone"

"No, not that, what she said, was it true?" Inuyasha's tone was flat. Almost emotionless. Except for that underlining hint of sorrow.

"Which part?"

"The breaking your heart part, what else? Is it true? Did I do that to you?" Inuyasha asked again.

"It doesn't matter" Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha growled.

"Yes it does matterIf that's how it was just say it"

"Yes" Kagome said quietly. Silently cursing Ayumi for saying anything.

"Alright. well, get dressed up. I want to come pick you up and take you out to dinner, I'll be there in about an hour. See you then?" He said.

Kagome was taken aback that he had just let the subject drop like that. But said. "Yeah, I'll see you then"

"Wait, can I talk to your mom for a minute?" Inuyasha asked. Surprising Kagome yet again.

"Of course, just a second" she said into the phone, then out he door into the living room. "MOM! PHONE!" Then she returned to the modern convenience.

"Alright, she'll be right here. see you later?" Kagome said.

"Can't wait" Inuyasha's smile was evident in his voice.

Mrs.Higurashi stepped into the room. Kagome handed the phone over with a smile, then went to go tell her guest, that she had to go.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the shrine an hour later on the dot. Then went up the stairs to find the women he loved.

He knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened, he had to stop his jaw from falling to the floor.

Kagome stood there, in a slimming black dress, that hung elegantly off her shoulders. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and looked absolute stunning on her. She wore little make-up, but Inuyasha much more preferred the natural beauty of Kagome, to fake coloring.

Kagome blushed as he looked over her.

"How do I look?" She asked. Inuyasha's shocked expression was all she needed for an answer.

"Well, lets go" Kagome said, stepping out the door and closing it behind her.

**

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter 8. I hope you all loved the eighth installment in a story that still has a long way to go. I can't believe it's gonna go on as long as I think it will. I'm not sure exactly, but I don't think I'm gonna stop till all problems are either resolved, or I make you all cry with all the sadness. Don't know yet. You all will just have to wait! nan-nan-na-na! -Fu Fu****

* * *

My birthday is memorial day! yea!- Fu Fu****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	9. Date

**Chappie 9!

* * *

**

She had to admit, Inuyasha looked pretty darn good. He was wearing black dress pants with a blood red dress shirt, and a black blazer. He seemed to like those colors. And he's eyes were there normal golden color. Even if his hair was still midnight black.

Inuyasha opened her door for her, and she got in. Inuyasha went around the other side got in, then started the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Inuyasha glanced at her before putting his eyes back on the road. "Somewhere"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Yes, but you won't know till we get there" Inuyasha said smugly.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked.

"Cause I'm not tellin"

Kagome scowled.

"Hey, that's my look!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"I don't see your name on it!" Kagome argued.

"Make that face again, and I can change that"

"Not while you're driving" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out in an extremely childish fashion.

The rest of the drive was traveled in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha and Kagome just happy being together, Kagome in her favorite spot in Inuyasha's car. The middle seat, her head on his chest, and his arm around her.

The pulled into a classy looking restaurant. One look at it and Kagome could tell it didn't suit Inuyasha's wild and free side.

Inuyasha got out of the car, and again, opened her door for her, taking her hand once she was out. Then they walked inside together.

When the got to the hostess, she smiled at them. "Name?"

"Table for two, under Notashi" Inuyasha promptly replied. The women checked her book carefully, before smiling again and leading them to there table.

Inuyasha, still acting like a total gentlemen, pulled her chair out for her, before taking his own seat.

Kagome took one look at the prices and winced. "Inuyasha, this place is to expensive. I can't except this!"

"You can and you will, got it?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome smirked at him, but then returned to the menu. She heard him mumble something that sounded like, "I've been working for almost four-hundred years and she thinks I can't afford this place! Feh!"

Kagome giggled.

* * *

They had a great dinner. Constantly sharing quips, and just enjoying each others company.

When they got to the top of the stairs at the shrine, Inuyasha kinda veered off towards the back of the house. Kagome followed.

Inuyasha walked over and stood in front of the Goshinboku. A lot of his memories resided around this ancient tree. Some good, some not so good. But the bottom line, was that it was where he meet her. Kagome, the light of his life. A beacon in a storm. A hand in the dark. Something Inuyasha had never had before her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, he was acting suddenly peculiar.

He turned to look at her, and what she saw made her take in a quick breath. For in his eyes , she could see it all. Love. Devotion. Loyalty. And utter happiness. All the things she had wished she would see some day in the golden eyes of the hanyou she loved.

Inuyasha turned around and headed for the well house. Kagome again, followed.

When they got inside the well house, Inuyasha turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome" He said. He was starting to creep her out actually. at least that's why she thought her heart was pounding so hard and so fast.

"Yes?"

"I don't know why you were sent to me, or what I did to deserve it.

"And I don't know when it happened. I just know that it did. All I know is one day I woke up, and I loved you, more then I've ever loved anyone before." He took a shuddering breath but continued. "I know I'm not the man you deserve, I've broken your heart too many times to have that title. And even if I hadn't, I'm a hanyou, I shouldn't even be asking you this.

"But, I'll spend the rest of my life taking care of you, protecting you, and loving you. And it's all thanks to this" He gestured toward the well. "By some fluke accident, I get the chance to love you. And I'm not gonna miss out on that chance, so..." Still holding her hand, he went down on one knees.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome gasped, as Inuyasha pulled a small black box out of the pocket of his blazer.

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you marry me and become my mate?" Inuyasha said, as he opened the box. Kagome stared at the ring.

She made a couple of unintelligible noises before spluttering out a "Yes" And falling to her knees she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Inuyasha was ecstatic. He hadn't actually thought she'd turn him down. But he had to admit, he was a little nervous.

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to think anymore before she covered his mouth with hers in a kiss that shook the heavens.

* * *

Kagome kissed him with all the fire she possessed for him. She loved this man so much. and he'd just said the sweetest, most kind thing she'd heard in her entire life. She felt him licking her lips, begging for entry. Kagome willingly relented all he had for this incredible man.

As the kisses heated up, Kagome felt herself pushing off his blazer. Then she quickly broke there kiss before it went too far. She couldn't trust herself either.

Inuyasha realized what she was doing instantly. And he let her pull away.

"Here" He said, handing her the ring box. She opened it and gasped again.

"Oh Inuyasha! It's absolutely gorgeous!" She squealed, as she pulled it out and slipped it on her finger.

"Feh! read it!" he sounded gruff. But Kagome knew it wasn't directed at her. He had just said way to many things in the nice tone. Kagome pulled the ring off her finger, and looked at the inside of the band.

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes. Before she attacked the unsuspecting hanyou in another bear hug from behind.

"I love you, you're so sweet" She said, laying her head on his shoulder, in the position of hanging off his back. Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm not sweet!" He insisted. Kagome giggled.

"Yes you are! You love me too doncha?" She teased. Inuyasha growled low, then, in one quick motion, he pulled her off her back, and pinned her under him on the well house floor.

"Maybe" He said, leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Probably" He kissed her again. "Definitely"

**

* * *

Okay, this ones kinda short, but I hope you all like it. It's a lot of fluff, so sorry if I made you all gag. Buy I love fluff! It's no good if there isn't a little fluff. Anyway I probably wont get the next one up till Sunday, because I'm gonna have five crazy blondes to control starting 530 tomorrow night. And that'll take up a lot of time. Anyways, see you all then! - Fu Fu****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	10. Kelly's tale and Shippo's warning

**Chapter 10 (This is getting long!)**

* * *

Inuyasha was whistling as he drove his car into the garage, and waited for the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped inside, going through the motions he did every day. he couldn't believe in a couple weeks he'd be marring Kagome. That had been the condition when he'd begged Mrs.Higurashi to let him propose tonight. They couldn't marry till she was out of school. Inuyasha could wait, it was annoying, but possible.

As the elevator door opened again, Inuyasha strode across the landing, opened his door, and stepped inside. Still whistling. Which was a big mistake.

"I take it she said yes" Kelly said from the couch, turning from the book she was reading. Inuyasha growled lightly, but it wasn't a menacing sound. He was in way too good a mood. Kelly, receiving the hint, returned to her book, letting the subject drop.

"I can't believe you!" Kirara said, coming into the living room. Inuyasha turned on her.

"What did I do now?" He asked indignantly.

"You applied to be substitute teacher at Kagome's school! And you got it! They called asking if you'd teach history for the rest of the year!" Kirara exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"Just wait till I tell Kagome!" Kirara threatened.

"She'll find out either way" Inuyasha smirked.

"Grrrr" Kirara responded.

"I thought cats hissed, kitty-cat" Inuyasha reminded prodding.

"Hsssss, better?"

"Much, now, if you two don't mind, I have a phone call to make" He said, jogging forward, and picking up the phone.

"Kagome's gonna be either raving mad, or incredible happy, could go either way" Kirara said, as she returned to the kitchen to tend to dinner.

* * *

The next day, Kagome was waiting at the shrine steps for Inuyasha. He was coming to pick her up, and they were going to go to the beach, it would be a bit of a drive, but Kagome still wanted to go. everyone was coming. 

Kagome saw the red coming down the rood that was Inuyasha's car. And grabbed her backpack off the ground, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight. Kagome ended up admiring it for the remainder of the time, till Inuyasha's car, and another one, that was an emerald green truck, were parked at the bottom of the steps.

"Come on wench! We ain't got all day!" Kagome smiled at the bad grammar. She knew he had once been a teacher, but he didn't seem to care about his speech imperfections.

"Coming!" She yelled, running down the stairs, and opening the door of Inuyasha's car. She saw Heather in the back.

"Shippou, Kelly, and Kirara are in Shippou's truck" Inuyasha said, as he pulled out from in front of the shrine, and sped off towards the highway.

* * *

The ride was pleasant. Halfway there, Heather fell asleep. At that point, Kagome had gone to her favorite spot, her head on Inuyasha's chest, and his arm around her. 

They arrived at the beach at around noon. And Heather ran off toward the water, with a happy Kirara trying to catch up.

"So," Kelly said, as she came up to help Kagome with the cooler she was taking out of Shippou's truck. "You and Inuyasha engaged? When's the big day?"

"Once I get out of school. My mom wants me to finish" Kagome responded. Kelly's face became a little shadowed, and Kagome remembered, she still didn't know what had happened.

"Kelly, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Kagome said cautiously. Abandoning the cooler as she sat on the tailgate. Kelly joined her.

She sighed deeply, " I don't mind you asking, everyone else knows. Why shouldn't you? Well, it was a fire. Christmas eve. Something about a light on the tree breaking, and catching it on fire" She took a deep breath, with her eyes closed, she was fighting the hurt back, she wouldn't let the terrible depression, and guilt that she could have done something, creep back into her life after it had been banished by the man she loved.

"I smelled the smoke, Not till after it had diminished our entire living room. My Mom and her boyfriend slept up stairs, while my two sister were sleeping in the room that led directly off the living room. Anyways, I got out, ran across the street, and called 911. No one else got out alive"

"Oh Kami" Kagome gasped, laying her hand over he chest. "I'm sorry"

"It was a long time ago. I loved my family. But there all in a better place. Even if I'm not there too" She replied somberly. Kagome raised her eye questioningly at that.

"I tried to kill myself shortly after, because recently my dad had accidentally killed his girlfriend, and was convicted of murder"

"Wow, lot to take in" Kagome said. Kelly nodded.

"Hey wench! Gonna join us?"

Kagome hopped off the tailgate at Inuyasha's silent reminder, she knew he could tell what they were talking about. He probably didn't want her upsetting Kelly or getting her in a bad mood.

"Okay, let's get this day underway" Kelly said perkily. Then she pulled the cooler down all by herself, and carried it over to where they guys had already spread out a couple of blankets on the sand.

* * *

"So, you're marring Kagome" Shippou stated, as they carried a couple blankets across the sand, trying to find a good place to spread them out. 

"So, you're marring Kelly" Inuyasha retorted. Shippou smiled at his futile attempt to get him off the subject, but he wouldn't budge.

"That's been established for quite some time now" Shippo said. "Were talking about you and Kagome"

"Feh, do we have too talk about this?"

"Yes, I just thought you need to know, If you hurt her, I mean really hurt her. Like you used to. I'll make sure you never go near her again. I'll help her find someone else. And she won't come near you again. Not as long as I draw breath, I won't stand by, and watch you hurt her. Over and over again. I won't stand for it this time" He said, absolutely serious.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to him. "You don't need to worry about that. I won't ever do that again," Inuyasha looked back, at the girl sitting and talking to Kelly on the tailgate of Shippou's truck. "If I ever hurt her again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I've almost lost her too many times. I won't allow it to happen again. got it?"

Shippou nodded, and smiled. Inuyasha perked up his ears to see what Kagome and Kelly were talking about when he heard Kelly explaining about her dad. Inuyasha, not wanting to deal with a depressed and bad tempered 17 year old girl for the rest of the day called out.

"Hey Wench, gonna join us?"

**

* * *

Okay, I know this one took a couple day to get done, and I know it's a little short, but sorry. It's my birthday so I had stuff to do. I'm lucky I got the peace and quite here so that I could finish this today. And I like this chapter, even if nothing really happens. except for a promise of Inuyasha wrecking havoc on Kagome's poor unsuspecting school, and Kelly's tale. Hope you liked it anyways. **

**Anime Dragon Miko: Thanx for telling me about that, but how many yen are in 300 hundred dollars? do you know, for when I do my huge editing phase one day? It would be really appreciated.**

**Deliana: I hope your addiction is satisfied with this**

**orangepencils: As I said, in chapter 8, On the ring it said _I'd die for many, I live for you _sweet huh? just something that popped into my head'**

**slummyreddragon: Yes, I'm American. USAUSA! Anyway, I'd like to tell all my readers what a great asset to my story this person had been, she always reviews, and I'll get to your story today some time. And if there are any Stargate/inuyasha lovers in here, see her story, SGInuyasha. it's really good. I love it.**

**So, that's it for now, hope you all liked it. And don't forget to criticize me, of anything. I don't' know why, but I keep feeling like I'm going to fast,. And yet I know I'm no where near finished. Anyway, till next time ya'll. (That was a joke, I don't talk like that, honest!)**

**PS: It would have been up sooner, but My comp is acting like an jerk**

**PSS: I'm sooooooo sorry! My comp was being a royal pain in the you know where, and wouldn't let me post! I had to even go as far as to ask somone else to post it for me! Anyways, It may take me longer to get the next couple chapters up, then it did with 1-9. But don't worry! I will get them up AMN (Any Means Neccasery) So, see you all next time!- Fu Fu**

**PREQUEL: I will be adding a prequel! It will be titaled,Discovering ones heart with atransformation So, look for it! It's about theTransformation in Kaguya's castle. See you then!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	11. Changing of the mind

**Okay, I need to warn you all, this isn't a lemon, but it does have some suggestive stuff in it. But I'm not gonna tell you between who! It could be between Houjo and Ayumi for all you folks know! Anyways, -Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**There day at the beach was perfect. At one point, Inuyasha got totally soaked, when Heather had supposedly, just wanted to get her feet wet in the ocean. She had then snuck up behind the unsuspecting hanyou, and pounced on him from the back, toppling both him and her into the unforgiving sea. the smirk on Inuyasha's face afterwards gave Kagome the impression that he wasn't as unsuspecting as everyone else thought. 

She was sitting in Inuyasha lap and they were watching the sunset. Shippo and Kelly had gone to sit in his truck, while Kirara and Heather were a little bit down the beach sorting sea shells. Leaving them alone.

"This feels nice" Kagome commented, snuggling further down into Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah" He replied, tightening his hold on her.

"So, when do you think we should have the wedding?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. I don't care. You choose" Inuyasha replied, in his usual gruff tone.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Kagome asked indignantly, as she turned

around to look him in the face. "This is the day we get married. And you don't care?"

"That's not what I meant" Inuyasha said quickly. "What I meant was, I think you should choose, because it doesn't matter to me, as long as it's right after you get out of school"

"Oh"

"Yeah, don't jump to conclusions wench"

"I'm sorry, you just, it's just, I don't know" Kagome replied, she was now staring into his eyes sadly. The sunset completely forgotten, as they lost there selves in each others eyes. Before Kagome could blink, Inuyasha had kissed her. Long, slow, and passionate. And Kagome felt a fire in her stomach ignite instantly, that was different then the one she used to feel in the feudal era.

It took her a minute to figure it out. But she wanted him. With that she reinforced the kiss.

Then Inuyasha instantly broke it. He was looking at her strangely. For he had

noticed the shift in her scent. And if he hadn't stopped, he could have gone way too far.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"We have to stop"

"Why?"

"Because. You don't want to do this until after were married, remember?" Inuyasha reminded gently. Kagome blushed.

"Um, well...yeah" Kagome said, she sighed as she started to turn around, then she stopped, and pounced on him, sending him to his back. And she started kissing him again.

"I guess I changed my mind" She knew she shouldn't, everything in her head was telling her this was wrong. But she pushed all that aside. She wanted to show this wonderful man, just how much he meant to her.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked between kisses.

"Yes" Kagome replied, without hesitation.

"Okay, then we should go somewhere a little less public" Inuyasha said. Kagome got up, and ran across the sand, towards Kirara.

"Hey, Inuyasha and I, are gonna go somewhere for a while, if we're not back in about an hour, you should just leave without us" Kagome told Kirara. She gave her a suspicious look, but nodded.

Kagome jogged back to Inuyasha's car. He was waiting inside. She got in, scooted closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. As he started the car and pulled away.

* * *

They pulled up to a secluded little area. A view point, One so magnificent you could see the curve of the earth, but only just in the setting sun. Kagome stopped kissing Inuyasha neck for a moment so they could get out of the car.

"This is beautiful" Kagome said, as Inuyasha spread out a blanket in the sand.

He then, came up behind her, and grabbed her around the waist. He whispered into her ear. "Yeah, you are"

Kagome turned around in his arms and started kissing him. Her hands circling around his neck, as his tightened on her waist.

She took the initiative to turn around, and sit on the blanket, taking him down with her. He gave her one more questioning look. The same one that had started the beautiful thing there relationship had become, before she nodded her head. Signaling that she was indeed ready for anything that was to come.

The last coherent thought Kagome had, before Inuyasha pushed her over the edge, was that she hoped no one was within a mile radius to hear her scream his name.

* * *

Kagome came into her house at around midnight, hoping no one was awake, she crept as silently as she could up the stairs. But she just wasn't quite enough. He momma came out of the kitchen.

"Kagome, you're home awfully late. how was your day dear?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them before turning to look at Mrs.Higurashi.

"It was, you know, pretty good, great. Magnificent" Kagome said, as she thought over the last few hours she'd spent with Inuyasha. The love of her life.

Mrs.Higurashi took in the glazed look over he daughters face before saying. "Do

you really think that was such a good decision dear?"

Kagome was taken aback as she was shocked out of her stupor. "What?"

"I know my daughter. You're lost in though, had a 'magnificent' day, and Kirara called earlier and said you and Inuyasha left awfully quickly. I know what you did, and I just want to know if you're sure you made the right choice" Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. She knew she shouldn't have, but it felt so, _right. _Something that was wrong wasn't supposed to feel so right, and perfect.

"Momma?" Kagome asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Have you ever, known something was wrong, but also known it was right? You know, in a different way?" Kagome asked cautiously. To her surprise, Mrs.Higurashi just laughed.

"That's called, knowing in you heart something's right, that isn't logically right" She said, Kagome blinked.

"Your knowledge can only give you the logical answer, honey. But your heart is the one that gives you the right answer" She said smiling. "Did you make the right decision?"

"Yes" Kagome replied instantly.

"Was he rough, or pressuring?"

"No! he was absolutely wonderful! He made absolutely sure that I wanted that before he did anything to me" Kagome replied indignantly.

"Alright, good night dear"

**

* * *

Okay, so this toke over a week to get up, but I'll make it up to you all! consdering, I'm out of school in a week, and chapter 12 will go up emideitly after this one! So, don't strangle me for the waits! anyways, sainara! (Or however you say goodbye in jappenesse) - Fu Fu****

* * *

Official poligy to SlummyRedDragon: I didn't know what gender you were, I may be a little sexest to just assume you were female, butI am truely sorry and it will not happen again, - On Fu Fu's honor!****

* * *

PS: Fu Fu, by the way, is female! (just thought you ought to know!(quote from J.K. Rowlings american version, of Harry potter and the sorceres stone) - Fu Fu**

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	12. Chats and life spans

**There's a little more detailed stuff in this one, so I raised to rating, Anyways, enjoy! - Fu Fu **

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

When Kagome reached her room, she collapsed on her bed and snuggled down into the covers.

Kagome rolled over and she caught sight of a picture on the dresser.

It was an old one. It was taken the first time she'd brought a camera to the feudal era. It was her, Inuyasha, and Shippo. She liked it particularly, because Inuyasha looked almost happy. Kagome then remembered what had happened after her and Inuyasha had been together, and with a sigh, she let the memories wash over her.

_Inuyasha laid down next to the still heavily breathing Kagome, and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her temple._

_"Did I...hurt you?" He asked, between his own deep breaths._

_"No, That was... perfect" Kagome said quickly._

_"you sure?" Inuyasha asked, his breath already returning to him._

_"Yeah"_

_Kagome felt a something cold and wet on her neck, and she quickly opened her eyes, and looked up, to see Inuyasha was crying slightly._

_"Inuyasha? What is it?" She asked._

_"Feh, nothing" He replied, typically._

_"You're crying, please tell me what's wrong" Kagome begged._

_"It's nothing, it's just" He hesitated._

_"You can tell me anything, you should know that" Kagome again prodded._

_"I love you more then I ever thought I could anyone, and for some strange reason I'm not aware of, you love me too" He said, averting his eyes from Kagome._

_Kagome grabbed his chin in her hand, turned him to look at her, then kissed him with all the passion that she had for him. He responded immediately by leaning over her, and running his fingers through her hair._

_When they broke apart, Kagome had something specific on her mind._

_"I think the night of the full moon will be good. At the base of the Goshinboku" she said. Inuyasha just blinked at her, she giggled._

_"Our weeding"_

_"Oh"_

_"Well, what do you think?"_

_"I told you, as long as I get my way with you afterwards, I don't care. _

_As long as you're happy, I'm happy" _

He'd been so sweet, so gentle, loving and tender. With those thoughts

still in her mind, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha drove back towards Tokyo, with nothing but his Kagome on his mind.

This night had been perfect, one of the best in his life. Except that night he had finally confessed to Kagome. Nothing would top that night.

But this one got closer then any of them ever had.

He was thinking about it, when he felt the worry. What if Kagome

regretted it? Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he should have just said no. The list of maybes was a mile long, but none of them were reality. Inuyasha sighed.

He was starting to relive the night in his head, everything that had happened, when something occurred to him, something that made him speed up, and start chanting "Shit! Shit! Shit!" As he raced down the streets of Tokyo.

He sped into the drive-way, bounded for the elevator, decided it was to slow, then raced up the stairs. He pulled out his keys as he got closer to the top level. And was panting as he shoved it in the lock of his apartment.

He raced inside, and straight to the phone. He dialed Kagome's number from memory in a flash, and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Mhhh, Hello?" A sleep voice answered from the other side. Mrs.Higurashi.

"Hello, It's Inuyasha, sorry about this Mrs.Higurashi, but I need to talk to Kagome, it's urgent" Inuyasha whispered quickly.

"Ohh" She said, laughing lightly. "How was your night?"

Inuyasha tensed.

"I guessed, But don't worry, she believes it was the right decision. So I won't hound you about it. Just one moment please" Mrs.Higurashi said. Inuyasha was dumbfounded till he heard the groggy voice of the women he loved.

"Ugh, Hello?"

"Hey" He said, not knowing how to phrase what he was about to say.

"Inuyasha? What is it? You do know it's around 1 o'clock in the morning right?" she replied, still groggy.

"Something just, you know, occurred to me, and I needed to tell you"

"Well, now that you woke me up dog-boy, go ahead" She replied with a yawn, Inuyasha smiled at the nickname.

"Uhhh, you remember what happened today? Tonight?" He asked tentatively.

Kagome smiled even though Inuyasha couldn't see it, before replying "How could I forget?"

Inuyasha smiled too at the warmth that instantly came to her voice. That above all else made him sure she didn't regret it.

"Well, uh...When a uhhhh..." Inuyasha tried.

"Inuyasha? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kagome's soft voice came over the receiver. That was the second time she'd said that this night, and it Gave him the courage to go on.

"Okay, when A youkai does _that, _with a human, without protection, they become mates, and the human, adopts the youkai's life span" Inuyasha said, wincing.

There was a silence on the phone, and Inuyasha waited for the blow, her yelling, screaming, hanging up on him. What he didn't expect was...

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha started in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was just wondering the other day about how I wouldn't live as long as you, but I guess this solves the problem." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, this means you're gonna outlive everyone you know, all the humans anyways" Inuyasha reasoned.

"But I'll be with you?"

"Yeah"

"Then, it's okay. I'll miss everyone, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. However long that is. I love you. That's that, and absolutely no harm done" She said, slightly breezy.

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"I love you too, you know that, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I know that, and you don't have to say it, I know it makes you uncomfortable" Kagome replied, puzzling Inuyasha.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you never said it before, before tonight" She said shyly.

Inuyasha racked his memory. _Shit! She's right, why the fuck have I never said it! I've loved her forever! What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Well, I've felt that way for a long time, so, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, That's who you are, and I love you. For everything. Oh, by the way, do you want us to write or own vows? Or no vows?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha got another puzzled look on his face, one that, had Kagome seen it, she would have giggled.

"The weeding"

"Oh, uh, I could write my vows. If you can"

"Yeah, Anyways, it's 1:30, I really should get to bed, I love you, Inuyasha"

"I love you too, Goodnight" He hung up the receiver. Then leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch. Examining the art work of the ceiling.

If you had told him back then, when he had first met Kagome, that he would fall in love with her, lose her, then wait 500 years for her, fall back in love with her, harder, and stronger then he had the first time, and then ask her to marry him. He would have ripped out the guts in your stomach for being an idiot. But that was indeed his current reality. He loved her, more then anyone, or anything in this entire world.

Wasn't that the reason he hadn't used the jewel to become a full youkai? Why he had kept it hanging around his neck, to keep him young so he wouldn't have changed very much between when he and Kagome would meet again.

Wasn't that why he had disposed of his knack for getting in to fights he couldn't win, because he feared dieing without seeing her pretty face again.

Of course it was. But it still threw him for a loop sometimes. Inuyasha sighed, as he heaved himself out of his seat, and ambled for his room. He had vows to write, and honeymoon plans to make in the morning.

**

* * *

Told you this would be in quick! Can't wait to read ya'all's reviews! (I don't talk that way! Honest!) - On Fu Fu's honor!****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	13. Missing Mommy

**Okay, so I'm already starting to post faster! yippie for Fu Fu! - On Fu Fu's Honor**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 (Hurray for me!) (Quoted from Kagome from the first movie) (Awesome movie dude!)(See, I _do_ talk like _that_) (Some random reader: Can we get on with the chapter please!) (All powerful Fu Fu: Oh, sorry, I am a bit of a rambler) (I've warned you before) (Don't get mad at me for _you _not taking my warning more seriously!) (Random reader: _come on!) _(Okay, okay)****

* * *

Chapter 13 (Have I said that already?) (Some random reader:Through clenched teeth: _We dont care!_ Just get _on_ with the _chapter!_) (Dont be so pushy, gosh)**

* * *

Inuyasha woke suddenly, later in the night. He didn't know why, till he heard a sniffling coming from his doorframe. He looked over and saw a pair of Black and red eyes shining in the darkness. Heather.

"Hey, go back to sleep brat, it's late, and Uncle Inu's tired" He said groggily.

"But, I woke up and...and..." She started sniffling again.

"What?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Momma's gone"

Inuyasha sat bolt upright. "WHAT!"

She whimpered again, as Inuyasha jumped from his bed, and rushed to the little girl. "How long?"

"I don't know, she was gone when I woke up, a little while ago"She was still crying. Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace, as he picked her up.

"Come on" He left the room with her in his arms. He had been waiting for something like this, Ranbou couldn't have just left his family without a fight. He was too stubborn for that.

Inuyasha went down the hall toward Shippo and Kelly's room. He didn't even knock, before he bounded into the room.

Thankfully they weren't indecent. So Inuyasha yelled. "OI! SHIPPO! GET UP!"

"Whassamater?" Shippo asked, as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kelly was on the other side of the bed, trying to, discreetly slip on a pair of sweatpants.

"Did Kirara mention leaving in the middle of the night? To anyone?" He asked.

"She didn't say anything to me, Why? Is she alright?" Shippou asked, suddenly alert.

"We dunno, she ain't here" Inuyasha said irritated. Slipping back into his old bad grammar.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Kelly asked, coming around the bed, and lifting the now sleeping Heather out of Inuyasha's arms, and lying her at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know" Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth.

"File a missing persons report" Shippou suggested. Both Inuyasha and Kelly snorted. "What?"

"She's a grown women, we have to wait at least 24 hours before the cops u'll do shit"

"Inuyasha, is her scent still in the apartment?" Shippou said. Inuyasha's sense of smell was much better then his own. Inuyasha snorted again.

"Of course, So is his. He was here, but, " He sniffed again. "She must have been..." He left the room, and went into the guest bedroom. Kelly and Shippo followed.

"He wasn't in here" He said, then he went to the bathroom. "He was here, she must have gone to the bathroom, and he ambushed her. But why not take Heather too?" Inuyasha pondered.

"That still doesn't give us anything. What are we gonna do?" Kelly asked again.

"How old?" Shippou.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Shippo sighed. "How old is the scent?"

"Ah..." Inuyasha sniffed the air, before declaring, "Not long at all"

Kelly turned abruptly around and left the bathroom. Inuyasha and Shippo followed her into her room, and saw her gently shaking Heather awake.

"Honey? Baby, wake up" she was saying. Heather moaned, before opening her eyes.

"Wha?" She asked groggily.

"What was the first thing you heard when you woke up? In your room alone?" Kelly asked softly.

"The door closing" she slurred, and within minute, she was back asleep, but not before Inuyasha was out of the room, and in the living room, headed for the door.

* * *

Inuyasha bounded for the elevator, and stabbed impatiently at the button.

'_I've kept her alive and virtually unharmed for the past 470 years. I will NOT Lose her now, I promised Sango I'd protect her. I'm not about to break that promise, not now, not ever!' _Inuyasha raged in his head.

The elevator doors opened, and Inuyasha rushed inside them, stabbing the button for the parking garage. If he was lucky, and Ranbou had decided to dillydally, or gloat, he would still be in the parking lot. Having this thought, He again pounded on the garage button.

When the doors finally opened, he breath deeply to pull the scent of the place into his nostrils, and almost gagged. Mostly gas, and exhaust fumes. But underneath it was the smell of humans, and two particular demons. They were here, but were they still?

Inuyasha looked over, and saw, with relief rushing into his heart, that Ranbou's car was parked in his spot. The light was on inside, and he could just see, Kirara inside it.

Inuyasha jumped on top of the nearest car, still in only a pair of sweatpants, then jumped from one car to another, till he reached Ranbou's car. Until he saw, with surprise, he wasn't inside. Inuyasha instantly looked around him for a sign a the jackass.

He didn't see anything, or hear anything, so he cautiously, slipped down next to the car, opened the door, and slipped into the drovers seat, while Kirara was in the passengers side.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she was looking stunned, and hadn't moved since he entered the car.

"No, I'm not. But I will be." She replied, shakily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked quickly.

"It means, Ranbou's gone. He's leaving for Africa in the morning. He just wanted to say goodbye without you killing him."

"Did he say what made him so fucking crazy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Kirara smiled. Then she started her tale.

**

* * *

Minor cliffie there, but as I've said before, Fu Fu loves cliffies! Anyways, see ya'll later! (I only talk like that on here, I don't know why, hmm...) - On Fu Fu's honor****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	14. Kirara's tale

**Chapter 14! (how'd this get so long?)(Some random reader: Don't tell me! this is gonna be one of those A/N where you ramble one 4ever! And we all have to read it before we get to the chapter! I'm sick of it! I just want to read it, Please!)(All Powerful Fu Fu: You've talked more then I have, here's the chap!)**

_

* * *

Kirara woke to the slightest noise. Like she had every night, for the past week. It was something like the closing of a door._

_She sighed, as she crawled out of her bed, heading for the bathroom, and a cup of cold water._

_As she brought the cup to her lips, she felt a strong arm lock around her waist, and another, knock the cup out of her hand, and clamp over her mouth._

_Kirara tried to fight him, she bit his hand, screamed through his hand, making a muffled sound no one could hear, and wriggled around. But nothing loosened the mans hold, as he dragged her toward the door, and the elevator beyond. _

_"Stop fighting!" He hissed in her ear. Confirming what she already knew. The man holding her, was her husband, Ranbou. _

_She listened, once they reached the elevator. He punched the button for the garage, and still held her as the elevator descended._

_The whole trip down, Kirara couldn't stop thinking about what he would do to her. Where he would take her, and if Heather was alright. Had he already nabbed her? Was she in the bed when she left it? Could she be sure she wasn't gone, and her sleepy mind just hadn't registered it? No, nothing was for sure at the moment. Except, she was being pulled away from a safe territory, and into a dangerous one. _

_The doors opened, and Kirara made one last attempt to pull free. Failing miserable, as he didn't react whatsoever to having his foot stomped on._

_He pulled her towards his car, shoved her into the passengers side, then jogged around to get in the drivers._

_"Where are you taking me? Where's Heather?" Kirara asked, as he turned to her._

_"I'm not taking you anywhere. And Heather's upstairs, in her bed" He replied, calmly. More calm sounding then he had in almost a year._

_"Why am I here? What do you want?" She continued asking._

_"To talk, that's it. Then you can go back to bed." He said. Almost sweetly. What was going on?_

_"If you're here, to try and convince me to come back to you, it won't happen" She clarified. To her surprise, Ranbou laughed._

_"No, that's not what I want. And I'm glad some of the fire hasn't gone out of my favorite Fire-cat" He said. Kirara scowled. What was with the act? There where so many questions whirling around inside her head, that she felt slightly dizzy._

_"Then what do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms irritated over her chest._

_"To say goodbye. Without Inuyasha trying to throw me out the window. I'm leaving Kirara. I'm going to Africa. And I'm not coming back." He said. _

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I don't even remember the half of it. But I know, and please believe me when I say this, I never would have done that, if my blood wasn't seventy-five percent alcohol at the time. I was jealous, and stupid. And I love you. I'm sorry. But I have to leave-" He started._

_"Ranbou-" Kirara tried. _

_"Let me get this out, I can't promise it won't happen again. When I came home, and noticed you weren't there, that's when I realized, I needed help. So I went away, sobered up, so I could come back, and tell you good-bye."_

_"Why?" she asked simply. "Why'd you act that way?"_

_"I was jealous, I was hurting, and all I could do was drown myself with liqueur. It took away the hurt" He said. Avoiding her real question._

_"Jealous of who?"_

_"Um...never mind that, it's not the point, the point is, it won't happen again, because I won't be here" He mumbled. Dodging her question yet again._

_"Please?" She begged. The husband she used to know, could never resist her pouting. She was happy to see he was back._

_"Okay, you're using your stupid secret weapon again. It was, Inuyasha" He said, looking down._

What! _Ha! You thought?" Kirara burst into hysterical laughter. He looked stunned at her outburst._

_"What? He was always there, you would never leave him. We always had to live next door. Heather has always liked him better. And, you two practically raised Shippou together! You can't tell me _nothing! _has ever happened between you two!" He said, angrily. As Kirara was busy wiping away the laughter induced moister from her eyes._

_"No, nothing, and I mean, _Nothing, _had ever happened. For one, he's way too much in love with Kagome, and for another, I could never do that to her!" Kirara said, suddenly serious. _

_"Kagome?"_

_"You know her! The one Inuyasha was waiting for" She said. Ranbou shook his head before saying,_

_"I need to go. Inuyasha's coming. I love you" He said, he leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Before opening the door, and sliding out, into the dark of the garage._

**

* * *

**

Okay, there's the end to the cliffy you've all been waiting for! Congrads to you! And congrads to me! For finally writing it down! I wrote this chapter like fifteen times in my head! There were a couple of things I wanted to put in, but I ended up not, because one was, a moment, where something "Happened" between Inuyasha and Kirara. But, I decided, that would just make everything too weird. I didn't want to make this into a Inuyasha/Kirara ship:shudder: -The all powerful Fu Fu

**

* * *

**

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And two days till schools out, so I'll be able to post sooner. - On Fu fu's honor!

**

* * *

**

PS: Sry it's kind of short, but I wanted the whole chap to be her memory, so, Sry! - On Fu Fu's honor

**

* * *

**

By The way: That crazy Tami person, just ignore her (Reviewer) She's just crazy! See, she wants MY Inuyasha, but he's mine! (Not intended for a copyright infringement)(Don't sew me!) - the all Powerful Fu Fu!

* * *

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	15. Writing of the Vows

**Chapter15 (Hope you like!) - The all powerful Fu Fu**

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table, flicking his pen against a blank sheet of paper. Wadded up pieces, of failed attempts littered the ground by his feet.

_'I can't do this! Why the hell did I tell her I'd do this?' _He though, scowling at the paper as if it was all the papers fault.

"Having trouble?" Inuyasha turned to see Kelly waltz into the living room, with a can of soda in hand. And a cheerful aura, that made Inuyasha growl.

"Ohh, cool it dog-boy! I just wanted to see if I could help" She said, sitting down across from him. Then she looked at all the paper on the floor. "Wow, I didn't know you were that bad a shot Yashy, the garbage is all the way in the kitchen"

Inuyasha's growl escalated.

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, writing vows I take it? That can't be easy" She continued prodding.

"Oi, midget! If you don't shut up, I'll take you up on that offer of yours, only it'll be you I throw out the window!" Inuyasha grumbled. sending her another of his infamous death glares.

Kelly yawned. "You don't scare me. So, can I help?"

"With what?"

"Writing your vows! What else?" She said, exasperatedly.

"No! I don't need your help!" he said quickly.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Do!"

"don't!"

"If you didn't, you'd be done by now, So, why don't you start with, how you two met?" she suggested.

Inuyasha snorted. "You have heard that story, haven't you? It wasn't exactly ideal!"

"Say that! Maybe you could talk about, how you wish it could have gone differently, or you wish you had known from the beginning how much she would someday mean to you. Just gushy stuff, she'll drink it up!" Kelly said.

Inuyasha scowled. But he had listened. And after contemplating for a minute or two, he bent his head over the paper and started to write.

* * *

'Knock knock'

"Hello?" a women's head came out from around the front door of the shrine house.

"Hi, are you Mrs.Higurashi?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Yes, how may I help?" the women asked.

"Well, you don't know me, but I'm Kelly. you know Shippou right?" Kelly asked.

"Yes" Mrs.Higurashi replied slowly.

"I'm a friend of his, and I was hoping I could have a word with Kagome?"

"Of course, come right on in dear" Mrs.Higurashi said, as she stepped aside, and allowed Kelly to step into the shrine house.

"She's in her room, upstairs, I believe her doors open"

"Thank you" She said, as she started walking up the stairs.

There was only one door open on the floor, so Kelly cautiously started toward it. She came to a room, with Kagome sitting on the bed, samples of what looked like fabric surrounding her.

"Hey Kagome" She said, as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, Kelly! What a surprise, is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, everything's just fine, I saw Inuyasha writing his vows, so I thought I'd come see if you needed any help"

"No, I finished. It's over there if you want to read it" Kagome said, gesturing towards her desk.

"What's all this?" Kelly asked, looking at the fabric on Kagome's bed.

"Samples of table cloths for the wedding. I hate doing this stuff, I already picked out the flowers, We're just having a small ceremony, so, thank Kami I didn't have to pick out bridesmaids dresses. Kirara said she has a nice dress she can wear, for maid of honor, so no hassle there, for a change." Kagome said sighing. "But could you read my vows? I don't want them to sound silly, or stupid"

"Sure" Kelly said, she stepped over to the desk, picked up the pad of paper, and read the words written in blue ink.

Kagome watched her reaction, as she saw everything from a laugh, to a tear. when she was done, Kelly slowly lowered the pad back down on the desk.

"That's beautiful, oh and the part in the beginning?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, wincing, as she feared the comment.

"He wont like that" Kelly said, grinning.

Kagome giggled. "I know, but can you imagine the look on his face?"

They both laughed hysterically. Kagome could just imagine the pout that would come over his face, at those choice words. Kelly seemed to too, as she was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"So, who all are you inviting? to the wedding I mean." Kelly asked, as she pulled herself together.

"Well, Me and Inuyasha want to be honest. So, only people who know. My mother, Grandfather, and my brother, Souta. Then of course, you Shippou, Kirara Heather, and Shesshomaru and his mate." Kagome said.

"And, when is it?"

"The day after my last day of school" She said, picking up a fabric sample and examining it closely.

"And...? Are you...nervous?" Kelly prodded. Kagome bit her lip.

"Well, I guess, a little. But, not because I don't love him. just, you know..." Kagome trailed off.

"How did you two meet? I don't think I ever heard exactly what happened. I mean, how'd you fall into the well and all?" Kelly asked, sudden curiosity striking her, as she remembered Inuyasha's earlier words.

Kagome told her about everything. From the well, to breaking the jewel.

"Then, everything just started going from there. We met Shippou. he was trying to take our jewel shard..."

"I know, he told me about that" Kelly said. "Now, Miroku. He was a monk, with a curse on his right hand, right?"

"Yes, Naraku curse his grandfather with a wind tunnel. It was passed down through the generations. Until Miroku helped us kill Naraku to remove it" Kagome said. then she raised an eyebrow at Kelly's obvious awe. "I can't believe you haven't heard more about this" she commented.

"Well, I just found out Shippou was a youkai, like four months ago." Kelly said, as she lounged back against the wall behind Kagome's bed, where she had sat down while Kagome had repeated the tale that had took place years, if not a different life ago.

"How did you two meet? I haven't heard _anything_ about that." Kagome said, also leaning back against the wall.

"He was in my homeroom. We became friends, he was the new kid, and I had experience with being the new kid. We flirted outrageously for weeks, before at a football game, he kissed me when our team scored." Kelly said, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"And...? What else? What after that?" Kagome shot off questions.

"We went out for about, 2 years before..." Kelly trailed off, a light crimson coloring her cheeks.

"Did he tell you...before?" Kagome asked, leaning forward slightly. She didn't want to miss this.

"We were in his truck. Out by the river. We were making out big time, getting closer and closer to the thing he had been avoiding, making me mad, for the past couple weeks. Then, like always, he stopped. I huffed. Then he asked me if I wanted to know why. Why he wouldn't do, _that, _to me." Kelly said.

"And...?" Kagome prodded. She wanted the whole story.

"I said yes, and he told me. He even showed me his tail. He hadn't been willing to risk me getting his lifespan without warning me. So he warned me. I didn't care, because I loved him. We did, _that, _and, then about a month later..." Kelly stopped. she looked like the next thing was painful to say.

"What is it?" Kagome again prodded.

"He told me he was leaving. And he didn't know when he was coming back, or if he was. He promised he'd fought with Inuyasha for hours about it. and he wouldn't let him stay. He said, he wished he didn't have to, and he'd try his best to come back. I got mad. I shouldn't have. I was being childish and selfish. But, what else could I do? the man I loved was going half-way around the world. and there was nothing I could do about it."

"When did you tell him? About junior I mean?"

"A day before he was supposed to leave. I didn't want to make it look like I was lying or trying to trap him. but I had to. No way around it. I told him. He made Inuyasha delay the flight, so I could tie up my loose ends there, then come with. Cause Shippou absolutely refused to leave me behind when I was carrying his pup." Kelly said, a solitary tear ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"He was so sweet about it. the second I told him he believed me. And he was happy about it. I was too. sure I couldn't join the Air Force like I wanted to, but I'd be with him. Forever. It was worth it, I can still write though. And that's enough. I don't need anything else when I have him" more tears rolled down her face. Kagome scooted across the bed, and pulled the sobbing, American teenager into her arms.

"I know what you mean"

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm not sure, but I think this one's a bit longer then most of them. I think. Never mind. Anyways, I hope you liked. This one was a bit hard to write. The flow just wouldn't come. And, I'm keeping Inuyasha and Kagome's vows secret, until the special day! I know, I hinted a bit, but you can't guess, exactly what they wrote, so Ha! - On Fu Fu's Honor

**Tami; Just thought all you good people should know, This person is an imposter! She is posing as my best friend Tami, when really, She is the all crazy Keisha! Dun dun dun! See, she is the first person, I called Fu Fu. Still to this day I call her Fu Fu. She hates it. But it's fun, so Ha! - Also, On Fu Fu's Honor **

**PS: Next chap will be up soon! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	16. At School

**Chapter 16! Hope you like, (Wow, this just keeps getting longer, and longer, I'm not even sure if I'm half-way done yet!)**

Kagome walked into the school grounds the next morning, with one question on her mind. _'beef or chicken?' _What should she choose for the dinner at the wedding?

Kagome looked up from the blacktop she had been examining closely, when she heard a shriek of laughter. Standing slightly to the right of the school entrance was Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi. But, unlike they used to, they didn't immediately swarm her.

Kagome frowned as she remembered how there friendship had fallen apart. It was about a week after she returned to school. They were trying to convince her to forget that violent, jealous boyfriend of hers, and go out with Houjo. Who had, _again, _asked her out. She'd gotten so frustrated that she'd yelled in there faces. She couldn't remember the exact words anymore, but it was something about never getting over Inuyasha, and never having wanted to go out with that, overly-sweet boy in the first place.

Of course, the very next day she had apologized. But there friendship had never recovered. Sure, Ayumi and her still got together and chatted at her house now and again, but it wasn't the same. But of course, it hadn't been much of a friendship by the time it ended. They were practical strangers by the end.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the school, the only thing she heard from them was a whisper about a new, cute, substitute history teacher.

* * *

Kagome walked into her history class, first period, without even bothering to look at the teacher. He was probably just some pretty boy, and why should she care? She had Inuyasha, who was probably the most handsome hanyou in the world. Who cared about some history teacher?

She took her seat, and started pulling her history text out of her bag. When she heard the teacher start speaking.

"Hey, brats! Pay attention!" Said, an all to familiar voice. Kagome's head snapped up to lock with amber eyes. Though the mans hair was black, there was no mistaking him for anyone else, besides her hanyou.

"I'm gonna call roll. You better all be in your right seats!" Inuyasha said, as he picked up a clipboard from his desk. Before he started calling peoples names by the order they were in a row. Carefully making sure, that the person who responded, was indeed in the right spot.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" He said, with a warmness that no one else had received. A couple girls glared at her, when she smiled back, before answering.

"Present" His eye's lingered on her for a moment before returning to the seating chart.

Kagome felt a sharp jab in her back, and turned to see Unumaru Aya, glaring daggers at her. "So, how does he know you?" She sneered.

"Something you'd like to share, Unumaru?" Inuyasha's voice drifted towards them. Aya put on one of her best smiles.

"Nothing Mr...?" She said, sugary sweet.

"Mr. Notashi, Or Mr. Inu, or just Inuyasha. I really don't care what you call me, just never talk while I am again, understood?"

Aya nodded. Glaring at Kagome.

"Now, as I was saying before Miss Unumaru interrupted, I have a Zero tolerance level for people who slack off, and don't do there work, or people who speak while I am speaking" Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't help it, forgetting where she was, she snorted. Loudly.

Everyone in the class, oooo'd. Inuyasha had a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Miss Higurashi, Can I speak to you in the hallway for a moment?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome got to her feet, and followed him outside the classroom. She grinned the second she was out of view from the rest of the class.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked. Barely containing her laughter.

"Teaching. About that snort in there?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? You going to punish me? Your mate?" Kagome said, batting her eyelids, in a way she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Keh! You made me look like an idiot in front of my class!" He exclaimed, but he wasn't looking at her face anymore, he was turned away with his eyes closed. all of a sudden, he sniffed, then his eye's shot open, and he turned his head to look at her as he sniffed again. "Oh, _hell no!_" He yelled, making Kagome jump.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, just….." He hesitated. "Just Come to my office at lunch, then I'll talk to you about it. Okay?" he said, quickly.

"What? Tell me now! What did you smell?" She yelled. not caring that the class on the other side of the wall probably heard her.

"Not now, Lunch. See you then, Wench" He said, kissing her cheek, before opening the door again. Everyone inside saw Kagome come back into the room with a scowl on her face. They also noticed Inuyasha had a small smile on his face for the rest of the class period.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she cautiously, opened the door of the old history teachers office. She had been here plenty of times before. Mostly her teacher telling her how impressed he was at her knowledge of the feudal era.

"Hey, Wench, get in here and close the door" Inuyasha's voice came, but from where Kagome couldn't tell. So, she did what he told her to.

As soon as the door clicked, Inuyasha's arms were around her waist, his lips on her neck.

"Hello, I take it you missed me?" Kagome said, as she laid on hand on the arms encircling her, and the other grabbed the back of his head, as she stretched her neck to give him better access.

"I never said that" He said.

"But you're thinking it"

"Keh. Fishing for compliments wench?" He said, Kagome was finding very hard to focus on what was being said, as his barrage on her senses continued.

"No..." She said, trailing off, as she felt his fangs nick her neck. She then, turned around in his arms, he growled lightly, before she cut him off by pushing her lips against his.

A sudden fire, that she shouldn't be having in her _teacher's office! _erupted in her stomach. As her arms encircled Inuyasha neck. And he pushed her lips apart gently, so he could enter her mouth.

Kagome felt her fingers starting to undo the buttons on the blue blazer Inuyasha wore, when she finally pulled away from him. With a whispered, "You know we can't do this here"

"No I don't" he mumbled, as he started placing delicate kisses on her neck.

"Yes, you do"

"And why not?" He asked, still distracted with his mission in making her knees go week.

"Because, one, this is your office, and two, you're my _teacher!" _She said, pulling out of his grasp. Inuyasha held on, but he did stop kissing her.

"I'm also, you're fiancé. And your mate, so shut it wench" He said, his tone warm, even if his words weren't.

"Inuyasha-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha and Kagome both turned, to see standing in the doorframe, Aya Unumaru.

**

* * *

Okay, I know this one is a little short, but I thought I'd throw a nice cliff hanger your way, so Enjoy! - On Fu Fu's Honor**

**PS: Fu Fu loves Cliffies! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!**

**PSS: I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get up the last chapter, my comp, was _again! _acting like a stupid, stupid jerk. I even lost AOL, so I have a new address , if you need to E-mail me instead of reviews for some reason. Anyway, see you all next Chap! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	17. Aya Unumaru

**Chapter 17! Yeah, I finished chapter 17, this is getting so long! - On Fu Fu's Honor**

* * *

Kagome instantly pulled out of Inuyasha's arms. But the damage had already been done. She really didn't like the look in Aya's eye.

"Can I help you with something Miss Unumaru?" Inuyasha said, shifting instantly into proper teacher mode.

"I had a question on the homework" She replied sweetly. "I was hoping you could help"

"Miss Higurashi? Would you mind stepping outside for a minute?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome tried not to smile at his ridiculously proper speaking, she really did. But at least she managed to hold in her laughter till she was out the door.

"Now, Miss Unumaru, what is it? I explained the homework in class, or were you slacking off?" He said, rising and eyebrow at the seductively smiling teenager.

"It's Aya, and it's kind of hard to pay attention, when your teacher looks the way he does" She said, stepping closer. Inuyasha stepped back, and felt his legs connect with his desk.

"And how does he look?" Inuyasha asked, desperately pushing back the urge to growl and push her away, as she again invaded his personal space.

"Well, Inuyasha. He is the most handsome teacher I've ever had." She said, stepping so close that she was barely six inches away from him.

"So what?" He said, making sure that she knew he wasn't interested in the slightest. She didn't believe him.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't think I'm that stupid! I can tell what you want from me, what all guys want from me. Plus, I'd really do anything for a good grade." She said, leaning forward. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and held her back.

"For one, The only thing I want from you, is for you to pay attention in class, and try your hardest to get a good grade." He started, but a light went on in her eye at these words, so he decided he needed to continue. "And two, I have a fiancé"

"Who says she has to know?" Aya said, trailing a hand down his hair, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, not enough to hurt her, but still firm.

"I do. Considering she's right outside the door" Inuyasha said, watching with amusement as her look went from disappointed at her rejection, to anger at realizing who he was speaking about.

"_Higurashi? _your fiancé, is _Higurashi Kagome?_" She said, stepping back from him, and gesturing to the door.

"Yep, and, just to warn you." Inuyasha dropped his voice to a conspiratorial tone, a grin spreading across his face. "She's the jealous type"

Inuyasha tried as hard as he could not to laugh, as the girls eyes went wide. Obviously remembering some transgression Kagome had started at school, something to do with her temper no doubt. Before she spun around, and left the room as fast as she could without actually running.

Inuyasha's laughter burst forth as soon as she was out of sight. Then, when Kagome walked in with a perplexed look on her face, it just made him laugh even harder. Kagome then looked like she thought he was insane.

"What in the world just happened in here? Aya looked like she was scared to death of me for some reason, what did you do?"

Inuyasha wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, before he could answer. "She came on to me, I set her straight, and she ran off"

Kagome watching him with mounting suspicion. Not believing his vague story. "Aya Unumaru doesn't just 'run off' at least not from a cute guy. And why was she scared of me? And what were you laughing about? I've never heard you laugh that hard before."

"I kind of... told her... you were the jealous type?" Inuyasha said, He looked like he was afraid of what she would do to him. '_he should be' _Kagome thought.

"And why would you tell her that?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha grinned.

"The damage had already been done! Plus, the look on her face!" Inuyasha chuckled again. "It was so worth it"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, infuriated that he would tell the biggest gossip queen in the school that she was engaged to the new history teacher.

Nothing happened. A sly grin spread over Inuyasha's face.

"It broke when the well sealed. At least, when I realized the well sealed" He said. Kagome walked up to him, and yanked on the said rosary to get him down to her exact eye level.

"Then what is this?" She asked, the hint of anger not receding from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I restrung it"

"Oh...why? You hate this thing?" Kagome asked. Her anger starting to be forgotten.

"Keh" He said, crossing his arms over his chest, not caring that Kagome was still very close to him, examining the ancient rosary. _'how could I hate that thing? My first connection to her. Of course I don't hate it.' _

"Does that mean, you don't hate it?" She asked, hopefully. He could have sworn she was reading his mind.

"Keh"

**

* * *

There you go, chapter 17. Hope it met up to expectations. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But I can't promise anything. I'm not the only person who uses this computer unfortunately. Anyways, till next time, this is The All Powerful Fu Fu****

* * *

**

trevor arthur: I Think, if you're looking for some fighting scenes, you should go look for a story where the genre is action/adeventure, because I propaply wont have to many of those, This will mostly just be a settlening down of there lives, there may be a couple snags, but nothing really fighting scene, really. Sorry if youre dissapointed.

* * *

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	18. Strange Illness

**Chapter 18! Yea, and up fast too! **

* * *

Kagome woke up early the next morning. Which was odd, considering she'd gone to bed late in the night, after studying for her finals. And more wedding plans.

Kagome sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Was she going to be able to get through all of this without a heavy, mental break down? Finals, then a wedding?

_'we should just elope. It would be much less stressful' _Kagome thought, as she pulled her blankets back, and rose to her shaking legs. She suddenly felt slightly queasy, so, before she puked on the rug, she sprinted for the bathroom.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom, her stomach empty, and her teeth freshly brushed. And collapsed on her bed. Now that her stomach was empty, she felt fine, if not a little tired. But she definitely didn't feel like walking to school this morning. Maybe she could get Inuyasha to give her a ride? With that thought, Kagome picked the phone up of it's cradle, and dialed his number by heart.

After three rings. "Hello?" A female voice asked. Kagome, realizing it wasn't Kelly, deciphered it was Kirara.

"Kirara? Did I wake you?" she asked quickly. Mentally scolding herself for calling at such an early hour.

"No...I was already awake" Kirara said, sounding distant, as if she wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying.

"Kirara, are you alright?" Kagome asked, concerned at this strange, and uncharacteristic, distance.

"Yeah..." She said slowly.

"You sure?"

"No..."

"What is it?"

"Oh..., Saturday night, Ranbou came back" She said quietly. Kagome gasped.

"But it's okay!" Kirara said quickly. "He just wanted to talk, to tell me goodbye. He went to Africa."

"Africa?"

"His family's there" Kirara explained.

"Oh, well, isn't that a good thing?" Kagome asked, confused about how Kirara sounded like she'd lost the world, when she'd only lost an abusive husband.

"When I talked to him..." Kirara hesitated.

"What?"

"It seemed as if... I had the man I married back. The loving, caring father, and husband he used to be, and then..., he left. Saying he couldn't be around me, cause he couldn't promise it would never happen again." Kirara said. sounding defeated in the worst kind of way. Defeated in the heart.

"I'm sorry. you loved him a lot didn't you?"

"More then anything. And he still loved me. He said, he was just drunk, jealous, and stupid" Kirara said, laughing lightly, though it was a hollow sound.

"I wish it could have gone differently for you Kirara, and Heather." Kagome said, not knowing what else she could.

"Yeah, me too" Kirara said, sorrowfully, "Anyway, was there a reason you called?"

"Yes, is Inuyasha awake yet? I was hoping to get a ride to school, I didn't feel too great when I woke up this morning" Kagome said, frowning at the odd illness. Usually she didn't get such viruses.

"I think he's getting ready for work, or school, or whatever, hold on a sec" Kirara responded, she then heard her yelling out on the other end.

A minute later, the was a rustling on the other side of the phone, then the voice of the hanyou she loved. "Hey Kagome, what is it?"

"Could you give me a ride? I don't feel to good this morning" Kagome said, grimacing as her stomach churned again. she may need to make another dash for the bathroom soon.

To her shock, Inuyasha sniggered slightly. "What?" Kagome cried, indignantly. Inuyasha broke out into an all-out chuckle.

"Sure, I'll drive you, I'll be there in about an hour, see you then?" He said, barely holding in his laughter.

"Inuyasha! What is it you're not telling me?"

"You'll know soon enough, Love you, and see you in an hour, okay?" Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome with his bluntness.

"I love you too, see you then" She replied, non the less. Then hung up the phone.

**

* * *

Okay, short chap, but I liked it, sure it didn't say much, except a mysterious new illness, Hmmmm, wonder what that could be? The first person to guess it, will be noticed as an award winner (just an honor, and the title) come on anybody can guess it! It's really, just who gets in the first review! So, good luck to you all! (I know the prize is lame, but why not? we're not reading Fanfics to get prizes, but for enjoyment, right?) - The All Powerful Fu Fu!****

* * *

PS: Incase anyone is wondering, I'm the All Powerful Fu Fu because I could make the Inuyasha characters do what ever I want! I could make Inuyasha dance to Hilary Duff on the moon If I wanted to! Wouldn't that be a sight for sore eye's! Ha Ha! - On Fu Fu's Honor!****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	19. Houjo's Demands

**Chapter 19! (Wow, i just keep posting today! It's to make up for all the wait you good people had to suffer, I know you guys all love my story, and I love to write! So it works out both ways. **

**

* * *

Tissue warning: You may need them!****

* * *

Chapter 19!**

* * *

The rest of the week, starting that day, was nothing short of embarrassmental torture.

Every day, Inuyasha would come to the cafeteria at lunch, give Kagome a long kiss. just to stimulate peoples memory banks, in the fact that both himself, and Kagome were taken. Then, wave a hand at the principle, and the people Kagome were sitting with, before exiting the food hall.

Kagome couldn't have stopped him when the kisses took place, she didn't want to. Having missed his kisses over the year long period they were separated, every time he kissed her, she forgot where she was, and who was watching.

And, when she'd asked him to stop, Thursday morning before school, he had gotten the most, unconceivable look of innocence on his face. Before asking why. Kagome decided, it wasn't worth it. She could live with the embarrassment for another week or so.

Her illness had persisted, lasting till about 11 O'clock in the morning, and then returning at sun up the next day. Kagome had a doctors appointment for Saturday to get checked out. She would have asked her mother, but she was out of town visiting her aunt, Grandpa and Souta had gone with. Leaving Kagome home alone.

It was Friday afternoon, and she was dong her history homework. Laughing about how morbid it was to be handing in homework to Inuyasha! when her doorbell rang.

Kagome pulled herself off the couch, and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Houjo stood on the other side. He was extremely pale, and looked even more so nervous.

"Houjo? What is it?" Kagome asked instantly, concerned at her friends weird appearance.

"K-Kagome? Ca...ca..can I talk to you for a sec...sec..second" He stuttered. Kagome had never heard him do so before, her concern mounted.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked again.

Houjo smiled weakly. "You were always so polite Higurashi." He said, switching from a scared, nervous boy, to a completely confident one. Kagome started to wonder about his state of mind. She felt something odd about this, something not right.

She noticed one of Houjo's hands was inside his coat, grasping something he was keeping out of sight. Suddenly Kagome didn't want to see what that was. She shuddered slightly before speaking. "And? What about it Houjo?"

"I was hoping, you'd accompany me to the senior prom this weekend" He said. smiling brightly, as if he had no doubt she'd except his offer.

"Houjo...you know I can't" Kagome said, looking into his eyes and trying to make him sure it was nothing against him.

"Why can't you?" He asked, genuine hurt, and confusion on his face.

"Houjo, you know I'm engaged to Inuyasha. I can't go on a date with you" Kagome said, trying to talk some sense into him. Her feelings of foreboding rising. She didn't like this. She _really _didn't like this.

Houjo looked down at the ground, and Kagome thought he had started crying. Until he brought his head up, smirked, and pulled a gun out of his jacket. Placing the barrel at her bellybutton.

"How bout now? Now will you go? I've been waiting around for almost four years asking you to be my girlfriend, over, and over again. And you say No, over and over again. Claiming you didn't like me that way, until one day, you all of a sudden, have a fiancé! How does that work? Huh?" He said, shaking the gun violently.

Kagome tried not to let any of the fear show on her face. "Because Houjo, I never loved you! I loved Inuyasha! And I'm sorry if I never just came out and told you. No, I won't go to the prom with you. I've had worst then a gun pointed at me before. You think that scares me? Now put it away, before you ruin your life" Kagome shrieked. Pretending she wasn't afraid, that she didn't fear, not only for her own life, but for the life she suspected she carried.

Houjo seemed to have given up, the gun went slack in his hand. Kagome breathed again, and then, in less then a second, Kagome felt the pain tear through her gut before she ever heard the sound of the gun firing, and she fell to the ground, as blackness engulfed her senses. The last thing she saw, was Houjo running, the gun held tightly in his grasp.

**

* * *

**

Okay, another short chapter, but It would have been terrible long if I hadn't stopped there, and I wanted to post another chapter tonight. So here it is, another Cliffy, and a bad one, oh and, that Trevor guy, here's an action scene. I know I said, I wasn't going to have an action scene, but I was thinking up a new story, and decided maybe I should just merge it with this one. And I might change the genre to Romance/angst so. Anyway, hope you liked, I'll try to get the next chap up soon. - The All Powerful Fu Fu

**

* * *

**

PS: This will have a good ending! I'm happy to report! - On Fu Fu's Honor!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	20. Worry

**Chapter 20! (Finally, out of the teens! Maybe I'll even get to the 30's, hopefully!)**

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his apartment, thinking about his day, and the woman he loved, who he had just dropped off at the shrine. Promising he'd be back later to keep her company over the night, as her family was out of town.

"How was your day?" Kirara asked from the couch, a book in hand, and a sleeping Heather in her demon form, curled up in her lap.

"It was okay, gave out a couple of detentions, and a couple of F's. So it was pretty good" Inuyasha said, smirking as he picked up the slumbering, light orange fire-cat, and held her cradled in his arms.

"Well, that's all ways good" Kirara retorted sarcastically. "Will you put her down for me?"

"Sure" Inuyasha left the room, as Kirara stood, up and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

Kirara was grading cheese, when Inuyasha came into the kitchen, and grabbed a pinch from right under her nose.

"Inuyasha! Can't you wait for dinner?" Kirara exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm not staying for dinner, I'm going over to the shrine tonight" Inuyasha said, as he slowly put the cheese into his mouth.

"Oh! That reminds me, Shesshomaru dropped by today, he wants to know who all you're inviting to the wedding. Something about if he and Silver needed concealment charms or not."

"Keh! He don't need 'em, everyone there knows about demons" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms stubbornly, and closing his eyes.

The phone rang, Kirara raised her eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"You gonna get that?" Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her, his I-ain't-doin-nothing stance perfectly clear. So Kirara sighed, ad went into the other room.

"Hello?" She asked, when she picked up the phone, and brought it to her ear.

"Yes, Kirara? This is Mrs.Higurashi, is Kagome there?" Another female voice asked.

"No, Kagome isn't here" Kirara said, confused, why would she be here?

"Oh, is Inuyasha there then?"

"Yes, just a minute" Kirara turned from the phone, and called for Inuyasha.

He came into the living room, and Kirara handed him the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked her.

"Mrs.Higurashi" Kirara replied, as she retreated to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Yes, Inuyasha? Did you drop Kagome off at the shrine?" Mrs.Higurashi's sweet voice asked, sounding somewhat confused, maybe even worried.

"Yeah, just about half an hour ago, why?"

"I just called there, and she didn't pick up the phone……. I'm worried, Inuyasha. I have a bad feeling about this."

her worry was starting to infect Inuyasha too.

"I'll get over there, what's your number? I'll call you when I get there" Inuyasha said, grabbing a pen and a sticky note. He jotted down her number real quick, before saying goodbye, and hanging up the phone.

"Kirara!" He hollered.

"What?"

"I have to go to the shrine real quick, I'll be back in a little while"

"Is everything alright?" Kirara asked, sticking her head out the mahogany door, that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"I dunno. Mrs.Higurashi is worried, Kagome didn't pick up the phone. I'll call you when I get there, okay?" Inuyasha said, picking up his car keys, and heading for the door.

"Okay, talk to you then"

* * *

The second Inuyasha pulled up to the shrine, he could feel something was wrong. Something in the air told of sorrow, and it was scaring the shit out of him.

Inuyasha ran up the stairs, as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't run very much anymore, but he could still make it to the top of those stairs in two seconds flat.

And, as soon as he got there, he sniffed the air, and his heart sank, before beating a hundred miles a minute. He could smell her blood. And a lot of it too.

He ran as fast as he could to the door, and found her, passed out, on the ground in the doorway. Blood ozing from her stomache, but she was alive. Thank Kami, she was alive!

He didn't give it a second thought, before pulling her into his arms bridal style, and sprinting for his car, and the nearest hospital.

**

* * *

**

Okay, angst! I'm sorry! But this just gives it an interesting twist! And, Houjo may have been a little OOC, but for the last week he's seen the woman he loves, being kissed by another guy! So he snapped. Anyway, don't be mad! My friend will when she reads it, but that's okay, I live to irritate her! Anyway, see you next time! - On Fu Fu's Honor!

**

* * *

**

PS: I may be getting my phone shut off, and we have dial-up, So I may not be able to post for, at the most, a week. But remember, happy ending! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

orangepencils: Was the winner! yes your guess was correct! But, will she still be, after being shot in the stomach? Who knows?

**

* * *

**

PSS: I don't set out to be cruel! - On Fu Fu's Honor!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	21. At The Hospital

**Chapter 21 (Bit of a long one)**

**

* * *

Tissue Warning: Definitely will need 'em (Sniffle)**

* * *

The whole drive to the hospital, Inuyasha's heart surged with anger, and worry. He tried to think who could have done this to his, sweet, loving, trusting, Kagome. And he was also hoping beyond hope, that for once his nose was failing him, and that the new life, that of his first child, which had barely gotten a chance to grow, wasn't dead already.

Inuyasha pulled up to the emergency room, didn't even bother to turn off his car, before he pulled Kagome back into his arms, and sprinted into the building, not closing the door behind him.

"Hey, I need some help here!" He hollered, the second he was inside the doors. A nurse came rushing towards him, another following behind with a gurney.

"What happened?" The first nurse asked, as she came close enough to see the obvious blood coming from Kagome's stomach.

"I found her at her house, she's been shot in the stomach" Inuyasha said, laying her on the gurney, but taking her hand.

"Do you know her?" The nurse asked, as they started wheeling her away, and she started checking Kagome's pulse.

"Yes, She's my fiancé. Is she gonna live?" Inuyasha responded, looking at the pale face of the women he loved.

"I don't know, She needs to go straight to surgery." The nurse said, they started to go through a pair of swinging doors, Inuyasha showed every sign of following her, before another nurse held him back.

"You can't go with her. I'm sure she'll be just fine. But you need to fill out some forms for her, this way please" The nurse grabbed his arm, and started pulling him towards the registration desk. Inuyasha felt like growling, but knew it wouldn't solve anything. Nurses were tough.

"Oh wait, Ma'am?" Inuyasha asked the nurse, suddenly realizing something. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Is Dr.Notashi in? He's family and I'd like him to work on my fiancé if possible" Inuyasha said.

"I believe so, such a gifted doctor. How is he related to you?" The nurse asked, warmth radiating from her voice.

"Please, go and tell them I'll have no one else operate on my fiancé but him, and tell him my name, Inuyasha" He said, making it perfectly clear that he wasn't in the mode for small talk. The nurse bowed her head, and left.

Inuyasha proceeded to the registration desk, asked for the proper forms, and started to fill them out.

* * *

"Uncle! How are you?" A man with shoulder length, black hair came into the waiting room, and started towards Inuyasha.

"Shio! It's been a while" Inuyasha responded, standing up and shaking the doctors hand.

"Yeah, it has. You've been in the states so long-" Shio started, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"I'm not interested in small talk, I want to know about Kagome, is she alright?" Inuyasha's nephew sighed, before running a hand over his mouth, and down his chin.

"Sit down Uncle"

"I'll stand" Inuyasha said, not appreciating the stalling.

"I don't know how to say this Inuyasha" Shio said, as he took a seat. He was grasping his hands tightly in his lap.

"Tell me the truth Shio. Is she...Is she dead?" Inuyasha said, fearing the worst.

"No. She's not dead, but...did you know she was pregnant?" The doctor asked, avoiding his Uncle's gaze.

"Yes, She didn't, she was gonna go get checked out this weekend." Inuyasha said, finally sitting down next to his nephew.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But... the child didn't make it"

"I knew that was probably the case" Inuyasha said, trying his hardest to keep his emotions inside. Failing as he felt a tear slid down his cheek, at the memory of the child he would never get to know. "Does she know?"

"She's still under anesthetic. And, I think it would be best for you to tell her." Shio said, standing up, and thankfully not mentioning the tears he saw, in his usually emotion void Uncle.

"Take me to her"

* * *

She lay on a hospital bed. A sight Inuyasha hoped he'd never have to see. Tubes where coming out of her, and blinking, and beeping monitors surrounded her. She looked so pale, but she was still beautiful. She was still, his beautiful, sweet, caring Kagome. Who could have done this to her? Inuyasha's anger flared, at the thought, of what he almost lost, and what he did lose.

Kagome stirred slightly. As Inuyasha put a hand into his shirt, and wrapped it around a necklace, that had a piece of Tetsagia's blade hanging from it. He felt his demon blood being repressed, as he sat down in a chair, and picked up Kagome's hand.

"Kagome?" He whispered, trying to rouse his slumbering love. She looked so peaceful, but so pale at how much blood she'd lost.

'_It's all your fault Baka! why'd you leave her alone? What would have happened if Mrs.Higurashi hadn't called you when she did?' _Inuyasha mentally blamed himself.

He suddenly felt Kagome's hand tighten in his grasp, she was squeezing his hand back!

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She said weakly. He despised the way her voice sounded, his Kagome was strong, not weak.

"Hey wench, I'm here" He said, nonetheless. Squeezing her hand back.

"What happened?" She asked, opening her chocolate brown eyes.

"I found you at the shrine, someone shot you," He felt his anger bubble again at the words " but you're gonna be okay, do you remember?"

"Gun, Houjo, baby, Inuyasha? Is the baby... Is the baby alright?" She asked, tear welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha leaned forward and wiped one away.

"You knew?"

She nodded. "You're avoiding my question. Is the baby alright?"

Typical Kagome. Worrying about everybody else, before she worries about herself. "Kagome... It's not your fault..." Inuyasha began.

"YES IT IS!" she screamed, closing her eyes tightly against him, and her hurt.

"NO! It isn't, I'm sorry Kagome. We can have another kid, you know that!"

"Yes, I know that. But that doesn't change..." She again closed her eyes tightly, against the cold , cruel world, and what it had taken from her.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome opened her eyes, more tears coming out.

"What do you mean who?" She asked bitterly. Inuyasha. forgetting his anger at her for blaming herself, leaned forward, and pulled her into his arms. Making sure she didn't lean forward to far and aggravate her injuries.

"Please don't cry. You know I can't stand it Wench." He whispered in her ear.

"But, Inuyasha, he was taken from us before he even got a chance to live. to breath his first breath of air, to-" Kagome started.

"I know" Inuyasha interrupted her, as he felt tears of his own welling up behind his eyes. "Kagome, who did it? Do you remember?" He asked urgently, as he leaned back again, and took her hand. "I need to know"

"If I tell you, please don't leave yet. Please stay with me till my mother, or someone comes, I...I don't want to be alone" Kagome said, grasping his hand even tighter.

"I promise, who was it?"

"Houjo"

**

* * *

**

There you go, she's alright, but the baby isn't. I'm Sorry! I thought this would make it interesting! Everything was going to smoothly, so I added a twist. Now Kagome, and Inuyasha have to deal with the pain of losing a child. And who is this Shio? Nephew, maybe, Sesshomaru's? Anyways, see you next time.

**

* * *

**

PS: Orangepencils: Thank you!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	22. Calls and Cops

**Chapter 22 (Yea, it's sad, but a writers gotta do, what a writers gotta do!)**

**

* * *

Tissue Warning: Possible may need them**

* * *

Inuyasha sat with Kagome, as she cried over the life, she felt she was supposed to protect. The life she thought, was her fault it had been lost. He knew she may never, fully forgive herself. He just wished he could take all her pain onto himself.

Eventually, she fell asleep. Exhausted after so many tears. And Inuyasha, pulled himself out of the uncomfortable hospital chair, and proceeded to the pay phone in the lobby. Time to make the calls.

He pulled the sticky note out of his pocket, and dialed Mrs.Higurashi, knowing he wouldn't enjoy this particular phone call.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" Her voice came out scared and panicky. Inuyasha gulped.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Where in the name of Kami have you been!" She yelled. "I was worried sick! Where's Kagome? Are you two at the shrine?"

"No. I'm...at the hospital...Kagome just got out of surgery about two hours ago." He said, hoping she'd take it well.

"WHAT!" There goes that hope.

"I found her at the shrine, she was..." Inuyasha could barely say it, as an image of her pasty white face came to the front of his mind. "shot…. in the stomach, she'll be okay"

"Shot! By whom? What is going on!" Mrs.Higurashi continued to screech.

"By a guy named Houjo." Anger replaced Inuyasha's previous sorrow, at the sound of that name. "She'll be alright, the doctor says, the wound should heal in about a week. Since it was relatively a clean shot."

"My heavens! To think what would have happened, if I hadn't called you!"

"I'd rather not think about it"

* * *

"Kirara, I need you to do something for me" Inuyasha said, the second she picked up the phone.

"Inuyasha, what happened? I thought you were going to call me when you got to the shrine" Kirara said, she sounded so relaxed it made Inuyasha growl.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Nothing, it's just..., Kagome was shot in the stomach this afternoon."

"Shot! My Kami, is she alright?"

"Yeah, _she's_ fine..." Inuyasha said, dropping his gaze to the floor, even though Kirara couldn't see him.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't mean..." Kirara gasped.

"He didn't make it"

"He?" Kirara asked. Hading known Kagome was pregnant by her scent.

"Kagome was calling him that, earlier. So I just..." Inuyasha started, feeling tears slid down his cheek. It was easier to let happen when no one could see.

"Anyway, what do you need?" Kirara said, thankfully skipping over the awkward silence.

"I need you to find an address for me, Kaken Houjo."

"Who is he?" Kirara asked, curiosity lined the slight hint of apprehend in her voice.

"A student….., and the man who shot Kagome" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Okay, I'll find him. Actually, I'm surprised. In the old days you would have just ran off in any direction swinging Tetsagia around." Kirara said giggling.

"Kagome asked me not to go till someone came to be with her, her mom's on her way. I thought I might as well get some information if I have to wait."

"Sure you did. I'll be right there, want me to bring Kelly and Shippou?"

"I don't care, just find him Kirara."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sat bolt upright in the hospital bed, aggravating the wound on her stomach, so she quickly lay back down. Having just awoke form a terrible nightmare.

"I'm here" Inuyasha's calm, soothing voice came from the chair closest to her bed. She closed her eyes, as he slipped his hand into hers. "I'm not going anywhere just yet"

"Did you call Momma?"

"She's on her way"

"Does...does she know? you know... about him?"

"No...I didn't say anything" Inuyasha said, leaning forward, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good"

She sounded like she was about to drift off again, so Inuyasha quickly started talking.

"There are some cops outside, they want to talk to you about what happened, just, tell them who did it, and why. if you know, ...do you know?" Inuyasha asked, uncomfortable.

She nodded, as she opened her eye's again.

"Okay" He got up from his chair, and walked to the door to let two officers inside the room.

"Ma'am" one of them said, tipping his hat to Kagome.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions" The other one said. Kagome nodded.

"Please, have a seat" She said, smiling weakly. Inuyasha marveled at her strength, to put up a front for people, to make sure they felt comfortable, when he knew she was screaming inside.

"Thank you" And they both sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Inuyasha.

"What's your name?" the one sitting next to Kagome asked. He was thickly built, a kind face, with a brown beard, his hair, what you could see of it from under the hat, was the same. His name tag said, Officer T. Walters.

The other one, was more scrawny. With red hair, and beady eyes. His face was set in a strict mode. Inuyasha instantly didn't trust the man, who's name plate said, H. Fushi, as he pulled out a flip note book, apparently to record Kagome's answers.

"Higurashi, Kagome" She replied.

"And, you were, pregnant at the time?"

Inuyasha watched as tears filled Kagome's eyes again. He then growled at Officer Walters.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that up" He said.

The officer looked at Inuyasha in alarm, he'd obviously had never been growled at by a human. Then he looked back at the paper he was reading his questions off of, shaking his head before he looked back up at Inuyasha.

"And your name?"

"Notashi Inuyasha. She's my Fiancé"

The guy shook his head again, before returning to his paper.

"Do you know who did this, Miss.Higurashi?"

"Well, yes. But he's a friend and..." Kagome started, then she began fiddling with her blanket.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scowled. "Tell him, or I will" He said angrily.

"Inuyasha! He's a friend, and he made a mistake!"

"A mistake that cost us our child's life!"

"Thank you, but you don't need to remind me of that!" Kagome retorted, tears falling down her cheeks. Inuyasha immediately relented.

"I know, I know" He said, leaning forward and wiping away her tears.

Officer Walter cleared his throat loudly, before speaking again. "It's against the law to withhold information regarding an attempted murder case."

"But..."

"Kagome!"

"Fine! it was Kaken Houjo, he goes to Mt.Fuji high school, a senior" She said bitterly. "You happy now?"

"And, why did he do it? Do you know?" Officer Walters continued, disregarding her outburst.

"I refused to go to the senior prom with him" Kagome said, again fiddling with her blankets. Officer Fushi rolled his eyes. Before whispering something into his partners ear.

Inuyasha with his keen hearing, heard every word.

"Wouldn't be surprised if _Fiancé _here did it. Got a little too angry, had an accident, and is trying to cover it up" He whispered. "Or he didn't want the kid"

Inuyasha's field of vision was clouded red for an instant, but he was able to push down the rage, at being accused of laying a hand on Kagome. He had been waiting to be with her since before there grandparents were even born! And they thought this was just another, abusive, teenage match!

Inuyasha noticed Officer Walter shaking his head a slight frown on his face before whispering back. "Have to be pretty good actors"

"No more questions, I think it would be best if you left..." Inuyasha started to say. But someone bursting through the door stopped him mid sentence.

"Kagome! My baby, what happened?" Mrs.Higurashi burst into the room, and ran immediately to Kagome's side. Souta and Kagome's Grandpa, following her.

"We can come back another time" Officer Walters said, standing up, and smiling as he left the room. His partner stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Miss.Higurashi" He said, then left, closing the door behind him.

"What was he talking about?" Mrs.Higurashi asked sharply.

**

* * *

**

Minor Cliffy there!

* * *

Okay, so here's the next chapter, And I'm sorry about the baby. I know A lot of you got mad over that, but, that's just how it is. You probably weren't expecting Houjo, A gun, and an emergency room to be thrown into the mix, huh? - The All Powerful Fu Fu

****

* * *

Some Random Reader : This may be a little arrogant of me, but did you come up with your name, from my headings? Because of you did, I'm honored - On Fu Fu's Honor!

* * *

orangepencils: I'm sorry, but it was just a plot twist, I love that you guys all like my characters enough, to cry when one dies, but maybe you're crying for Kagome, and Inuyasha's lost, and there not my characters. But oh well, I can dream can't I? Oh, and , you were definitely right in not trusting Houjo.

* * *

Foreverluv: It was a plot twist! You all have to remember, these characters don't exist! and, the nephew, is Shesshomaru's son. Who else?

* * *

Scarimoi: you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

Tami: Imposter! I did, but it was a PLOT TWIST! And, he's my Inuyasha! No, we can't spell your name correctly, try using YOUR name for a change, Keshia. (Is that right?) And I never said YOU shot Kagome! And, I can't fix it! I broke it intentually! (I know that's cruel, but hey)

****

* * *

PS: Long chap!

* * *

PSS: I want to thank all of you, for giving me so many reviews! We've almost hit the one hundreth mark! And whoever does, will be noted as a winner, (Again, only the tital, and the pride!) So, good luck, and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Shio: Opportunity 

Kaken: determined

* * *

I couldn't find Houjo's first name anywhere, so I just made up one, And, is Houjo his first name, or last? i think it's his last, becasue Akitoke Houjo, was soppoused to be his ancestor. And Houjo was his last name

* * *

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

**

Why aren't they mine?

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	23. Do Youkai still exist?

**Chapter 23! (I'm going fast! I'm going Fast!)(some random reader: We noticed! We noticed!)(Good for you! Good for you!)(Some Random Reader: Chapter please? Chapter please?)****

* * *

Chapter23!Chapter23!**

* * *

Kagome recovery was going smoothly, or so Dr.Notashi said. She'd be able to go to her last four days of school in a wheelchair, if there was someone to help her to all her classes. And she'd be out of it in time for the wedding.

Inuyasha had tried to get her to postpone it, but she had refused. She had worked to hard to see it all go to pieces over this.

Houjo had, unfortunately, disappeared without a trace. His family had no idea where he was, and no one had seen him. there where wanted fliers everywhere, but nothing had come up. The cops said, most likely, nothing would.

Inuyasha was not happy.

It was the last day of school, first period. History with Inuyasha. Kelly wheeled Kagome into the classroom, to see him sitting on his desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Sit down everybody! Just cause it's the last day of school doesn't mean you can all just stand around and do what you want!" He yelled, forgetting his 'proper' teacher manner, and falling back on natural habits.

"Why not? We got nothing better to do in this class, we had finals yesterday!" A student yelled, as he was sitting down.

"Because I said so. Now sit down and shut up!"

"Mr.Inu? Mr.Inu?" A girl at the back of the class was waving her hand in the air, trying to get Inuyasha's attention, as the bell rang.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, why'd you become a history teacher?" The girl asked.

"Well," Inuyasha pondered his answer. "I just...know a lot about the past. I was interested in it when I went to school, so I just kind of landed in it."

"What's your favorite place and time period?" Lekusey Henta, asked.

"Why not ask Kagome? I bet she knows" Aya contributed. Kagome blushed.

"Okay, what is his favorite place and time period, Kagome?" Lekusey now asked her.

"Same as mine, feudal era, Japan"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome strangely.

"Why's that?" Someone asked.

"My heritage can be tracked to that time period" Inuyasha said.

"Who?"

"Izayoi, Princess of Musashi" Inuyasha said, Kagome gasped slightly. _His mother was a princess?_

"Whoa. you're royalty? Cool!"

"I'm not royalty!" Inuyasha said, realizing to late his mistake.

"Yes you are, your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother was princess of Musashi right? That makes you royalty, Duh!"

"Don't duh the teacher!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know, legend says, Izayoi married a Youkai, and a had a Hanyou child named Inuyasha." A boy in the back of the class said.

"Very good, Mr.?"

"Kiaki. But, just call me Fukachi"

A/N: Kiaki;; Weird Fukachi: mysterious.

"Okay, your correct. According to _legend _she married a Youkai, was shunned by her family, and had a Hanyou, named Inuyasha, whom I'm named after. the official story is, she married a man her father didn't approve of, and that caused her to be shunned." Inuyasha said.

"The _official _story?" Fukachi asked, raising his eyebrow. "That sounds like you don't believe it."

"Who said I did?"

"So, you believe that there is Youkai blood somewhere in your heritage?"

"Possibly" Inuyasha replied coolly. He and Fukachi had the attention of the entire class by now.

"Do you think there still around?"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I met one. I saw it in it's true form, and it was a wolf youkai. He made me promise not to say anything." The boy said.

"And you did anyway?"

In truth, Kagome was surprised at how light he was taking this, how natural it seemed. How much had he changed since she had known him?

"Humans have a right to know" He said, raising his chin defiantly.

"Who says?"

"What?" Fukachi asked.

"There aren't hurting humans. We don't even know they're there, if they're there. Why do humans need to know, so they can put them under a microscope? Try and give there strength, resilience, and powers to humans? And don't even say that wont happen, cause it would" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome suddenly realized he may be losing his cool.

"That may be, but, they have the power to destroy us. I think we should at least, know about it."

"What makes you think they want to destroy us? If, there are any left, why would they kill us know? They've had plenty of chances in the past"

"Do you believe there still around?"

Inuyasha walked down the aisles between desks, till he was standing right in front of Fukachi's.

"See, when it comes to youkai, there are three questions you have to ask. One: Do you believe they ever existed? Yes. Two: do you believe that they really had so much power? Yes, I have read hundreds of accounts of youkai attacks, and the all speak of the same traits, strong sense of smell, good hearing, and resilience. Not to mention some of the power, all Youkai have different powers, like the fox-youkai fox-fire. And, Three: do you believe they still exist? And, the answer to that question, is in three other questions. One: do you believe humans could have killed them all? No. Two: do you believe they all could have died out? No. And Three: Do you Believe they would have let them selves be destroyed? No. so I believe you have your answer, Mr.Kiaki" Inuyasha said, with a finally that no one would dare question.

Kagome couldn't believe how he had just addressed that problem! He used logical things to get his point across! so different form what she used to know.

Inuyasha walked back to the front of the class.

"Anymore questions? I believe the bell is about to ring" He said.

Everyone was silent. It was the kind of silence you could tell, everyone was going to be talking about what had just transpired. How had it gotten from, 'favorite place, and time period?' to 'do youkai still exist?' Kagome wondered.

The bell rang. Everyone stood, and Inuyasha called out. "Mr.Kiaki? A word please"

Kagome and Kelly lingered in the class room. And the heard what he wanted to say.

"So, this Youkai you met. He was a wolf Youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he owns Wolf Construction out by the freeway." Fukachi responded.

"What's his name?"

"Kouga Wolf"

* * *

Gosh, I just _love _to leave you all hanging, it's just too much fun! Fu Fu Loves cliffies! (I know it sounds cruel, but I'm really I nice person!)

* * *

I know I kind of got away from the sorrow, and the seriousness for a chap, but I needed some laughter, and I found this chapter interesting to write. So here goes, hope you all like!

* * *

Kagome is still going through losing her baby, but she'll get over it I promise.

* * *

Okay, just to clarify, Inuyasha says, he's a descendent, of his mothers, and he was named after her son. I based the assumption that she was a princess on the fact she wore many layers of clothes in the episodes, and the more layer of clothes you where, the higher you are in the community.

* * *

So close! to 100 reviews! I'm still waiting for the winner! 

* * *

Anyways, till next time! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!

* * *

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	24. At Wolf Construction

**Chapter 24! (Sry it took a little longer then usual)(Some random reader: That's okay)(The All Powerful Fu Fu: wow! something nice for once!)(Some Random Reader: What? I'm nice!)(Are not!)(Are too!)(On with the chapter!)(Some random reader: Hey!We aren't finished here!)(Fu Fu: yes we are. Chapter!)****

* * *

Chapter 24!**

* * *

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. To say the poor kid jumped slightly would be an understatement.

"What?" He retorted. "The guys name was Kouga Wolf. Do you not believe me?"

"I know the guy. That bastard ain't a Youkai" Inuyasha said, fuming.

Fukachi raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's bad grammar, and at his reaction. "You know, during that whole conversation, you referred to humans, as if you weren't one. What's that about?" he said sardonically.

"None of your business punk. Now get out before I give you a detention!" Inuyasha sneered.

"It's the last day!"

"You think that'll stop me? Now go on, get to your next class!"

The boy left, fuming under his breath. As soon as he was out the door, Kagome wheeled herself over to Inuyasha.

"That was a little reckless! You almost gave yourself away!" she said angrily.

"Even if I did, nobody's gonna believe some ranting kid." Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm going with you" Kagome said suddenly.

"Going with me where?"

"Come on, I know you're going after Kouga"

"I am, And you ain't commin" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Kagome replied. She wasn't about to be left behind on this one. Kouga had been her friend to.

"You're in a wheelchair!" He exclaimed. Kelly was still standing by the door. Snickering at their argument.

"Actually, you promised to take me to my doctors appointment to get out of the wheelchair, and since that's right after school... I'm going with you" Kagome said, crossing _her_ arms of _her_ chest.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"I can get to Wolf construction just as easily as you can Inuyasha. So even if you don't take me with you, I'll be there. Only difference is, you won't be able to protect me on the bus ride down." That got him. Kagome saw the flicker in his eye that meant he would give in. He knew she would follow him, he also knew she trusted people way to easily, and that Houjo guy was still around somewhere. Something that he was still angry about.

"Fine! But you stay with me the whole time! Got it?" he exclaimed finally.

"Whatever Inuyasha. I'll see you at your office after my last class." Kagome said, as she wheeled over to Kelly, and they both left the room.

* * *

"Where the fuck is the boss?" Inuyasha yelled at a male receptionist, in the building Wolf Construction worked out of.

The doctors appointment had gone well. Kagome was really starting to like Shio. He was very friendly and polite for Shesshomaru's son. She was now walking around under he own power. She was still a little sore in the stomach, but Shio said that would heal with in another week.

"He's in his office. Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"No, and I ain't gettin one for that cocky bastard! Where the fuck is his office!" Inuyasha continued to holler.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without an appointment." the man said.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. His self control seeming to have vanished the second they entered the building. "Just tell him an old friend has come to see him. Kagome" He said, pointing to her with his thumb.

The receptionist pressed his finger to an intercom button. "Mr. Wolf? There a young gentleman here who..." He said.

"That's not what I fucking said!" Inuyasha yelled.

"...Says there and old friend here to see you. A Miss.Kagome?"

"Oh yes. I'd say the man has long black hair?" Kouga's unmistakable voice came over the intercom.

"That's correct sir"

"Send them right up."

"follow me." The man said, standing up, and gesturing up the stair case behind him.

They followed him up. Inuyasha fuming the whole way, and Kagome wincing every other step, He was to preoccupied in his angry mussing to notice.

The came to wood patterned door, and the receptionist left them. Inuyasha didn't bother to knock before he barged into the room.

"He mutt-face, long time no see" Kouga sat at a large desk, the same wood pattern as the door. He had his brown hair pulled back in the same ponytail he always used to. But his blue eyes weren't as intense. He really didn't look much different, except for his blue blazer and black dress pants.

"I would have like to keep it that way!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed, she ran around Inuyasha and gave Kouga a big huge, grimacing as she but stress on her stomach.

"Kagome! It has been to long!" Kouga said, Inuyasha growled.

"Get your hands off my mate bastard!" He snarled.

"Oh, I see dog-shit is just as protective as always." Kouga said, pulling away from Kagome. "You smell like him, but you don't bare his mark. And you smell of injury, and faintly of death. What happened?"

Tears instantly came to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha came forward and pulled Kagome behind him. "None of your business, bastard! We didn't come here to explain shit to you!"

"Then why have you come here?" he asked curiously.

"I had a discussion with a kid in my class today, who believed you showed him your true form, and is spreading it like wild fire! You idiot!"

"Ah, yes. Mr.Kaiki I presume?"

"Exactly. You better stop putting Youkai in jeopardy with your carelessness. Or I'll reintroduce your ass to Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm yourself dog-shit! It was purely accident, and wont happen again. you have my word"

"Your word don't mean shit!"

"My, My you have a dirty mouth! Wish for me to clean it out for you?" Kouga retorted.

"I can say what ever I feel like!" Inuyasha yelled. His hands were itching to pull Tetsusaiga. But it wasn't at his hip, but in the apartment.

"Kouga, Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, having recovered from her brief crying fit.

"Certainly" Kouga said smiling.

"Would you like to come to our weeding tomorrow evening? Your mate to, and of course your children are welcome." she said, gesturing to the photo's on his desk. Which featured a picture of his wife and son. And then one of his son at an older age.

"Oh _hell _no!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Only one. And I'd be happy to come." Kouga replied smiling.

"Great"

"He ain't commin" Inuyasha ranted.

"Yes he is. It's at the shrine of the tree of ages tomorrow at 8;30 PM. We wanted it to be dark." Kagome continued to explain, ignoring Inuyasha's fumings.

"I wouldn't miss it." he said.

"Yes you would, and you are!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes, and grabbed a handful of his vivid blue shirt, and dragged him from the office. With a last "See you tomorrow Kouga!" before they left the room.**

* * *

**

And here it is! Inuyasha's reaction to Kouga! And you can still see Kagome's still suffering slightly from the miscarriage. But only when it's mentioned. she may break down again. I haven't decided. Anyway, Inuyasha had a mouth in this one. But I thought it turned out okay. You know, I think when Kouga's around, he can't stop all those swears from poppin up. So, see you next time.**

* * *

The winner, for 100th review is! Drum roll please. Bumbumbumbummbum orangepencils! Congrads! Now you have won two of my contests! how'd you do that? oh well, congrads!

* * *

**

**foreverluv: I now it was unexpected, but I thought, what the heck? Why not throw a debate in there, and show what is going on with suspicions about Youkai still being around? It was just interesting to write. He may have been out of character, but, it was fun.

* * *

**

**orangepencils: yes Kouga. Thank you! winner!

* * *

**

**Sako: He does, he has a mate as you can tell. And a son. An adult son. Wonder what will happen there? I love to pair everyone up in fanfics, so keep that in mind.

* * *

**

**Inu-chan's luver: Yep, we met Kouga!

* * *

**

**Afrieal: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry about your friend. And here's Inu's reaction.

* * *

**

**Some random reader: I'm honored. And I hope you don't mind if I still use you for my headings.

* * *

**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Every single one means alot to me. And I never imagined I'd get so much feedback! Thank you all so much!

* * *

**

**C2: Did anyone find my story from a C2? Cause I'd like to know if I'm in any, cause I don't know.

* * *

**

**Other story alert: If any of you are interested in Harry Potter, Please do me a favor, and check out my HP story, It hasn't got any feedback, and I posted it a long time ago. I have it all finished I just posted only 3 chaps so far. I won't post more till people show some interest. Thanx!

* * *

**

**Till next time! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!

* * *

**

Wow, I'm using a lot of space down here!

* * *

**I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	25. Before The Wedding

**Chapter 25! (I did it!)(Some Random Reader: sarcastically good for you)(Are you still swore over losing that fight?)(SRR: I didn't lose!)(Yes you did)(SRR: No I didn't)(Yes you did. On with Chapter 25!)(SRR: Hey, you can't do that!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 25!

* * *

**

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's car, as they speed off towards downtown Tokyo. when she suddenly remembered something.

"Inuyasha! I'm staying at the shrine tonight."

"What?" He exclaimed. Glancing at her before returning his eye to the road. "Why?"

Kagome had spent the last week at his apartment. It was closer to the hospital, if anything went wrong.

"It's tradition. I actually shouldn't have seen you today. Or is that tomorrow? I don't know. But I have to stay at the shrine tonight. Momma insists." Kagome said.

"Why'd you invite that bastard? It's gonna be bad enough with Shesshomaru. Now he has to be there?" Inuyasha grumbled, as he took a side street that lead to the shrine.

"He's a friend. Why not?"

"That would be like me inviting Kikyou" He mumbled under his breath, but Kagome heard him anyways.

"NO! It would not Inuyasha! I was never in love with Kouga! You know that!" Kagome exclaimed, outraged that he would dare bring her up.

"Doesn't change that he's been going after you since the moment you met him!"

"He has a mate now! And a kid! He doesn't want me anymore, and you know it! So stop this!"

"Fine" Inuyasha said. Then, "So, what am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

"Oh I dunno. Get ready. Go over your vows" she said, her anger with him already diminishing. How did he do that? It wasn't fair.

Inuyasha snorted. "Who said I wrote them already?"

"Kelly"

"Shit!"

Kagome giggled.

"No giggling!" He yelled, playfully.

"Why not?" She retorted innocently.

"Because I said so!"

"To bad!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then giggled again. He growled, but there was a shadow of a smile on his face. It was good to hear her being so carefree, what with recent events.

They pulled up in front of the shrine. Inuyasha turned off the car and turned to her. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at the apartment?"

"Yes. I have to stay here, or Momma will skin me alive. See you tomorrow?" She asked. Inuyasha picked up on something in her eye. She was really asking. How could she think for one second he wouldn't show up? He leaned forward, and crushed her to his chest. She whimpered, and Inuyasha remembered only to late about her stomach. He pulled back instantly.

"Sorry" He said. she just smiled. "I'll be here. You know I will"

She nodded her head, still smiling. She gave him a long, passionate kiss, before opening her door and getting out. Then she stood there. As Inuyasha sat in the car. just staring at each other.

Until, finally she said. "I'll be here too"

* * *

Kagome paced her bedroom, in the long, stark white kimono she wore. Kirara was leaning against the door, in a pink one that was very much the same style as Kagome's. Except it didn't have a veil, and her sleeves were long, instead of non-existent.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be fine" Kirara reassured her.

"I know! I'm just, nervous!" Kagome said. It was about 8 o'clock. And Shesshomaru and his family had already showed up.

"What are you nervous about? Are you having second thoughts?" Kirara asked incredulously.

"No! Nothing like that. I'm just...I don't know" Kagome groaned, as she collapsed on her bed. Her stomach twinged slightly in protest.

"Just...What?"

"What if he regrets this? What if he realizes that I wasn't all he thought I was back then? I can't do this if he will ever come to regret his choice! I won't trap him!" Kagome exclaimed. Tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Kagome, There is absolutely, no chance of that happening. And you know that. He loves you, more then anything. I've seen it. I've never seen him more happy then he has been since we found you. And if anything were to happen to you, he would lose it. You can't doubt his feelings. Because I can tell, there 100." Kirara continued to reassure her. "You can't give up now."

"You're right. I know you are. He's just so... And I'm just so..." Kagome sighed. then wiped her cheeks free of tears. "I'm being stupid."

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the tuxedo. He hated those things. He was supposed to change into it before he went to the shrine. And he had to leave in ten minutes!

But what was it about that tux, that just didn't seem right?

Then Inuyasha got an idea. He ran to his closet, pushed aside some clothes till he got to the back. And pulled out the outfit that hung there. Perfect. He changed, and ran to the elevator. Got in his car, and headed for the shrine.

* * *

Inuyasha got there. at around 8 O'clock. He went inside, and saw Mrs.Higurashi in the kitchen. He decided to go see her.

"Hey Mrs.Higurashi" He said, as he came in the door.

"Inuyasha! Just in time! You can wait out..." She turned around and saw him. Then she groaned. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, sounding remarkable like her daughter. "Where's the tux?"

"I thought this would be better." He said smirking. She sighed. "Where can I wait?"

"Outside, at the alter." She said, returning to the large roast she was tending to in the oven.

"Okay" He said, turning and leaving to go outside.

Shesshomaru, Shio, and a blonde Youkai, named Silver, where already outside. So was Shippou, and Kelly.

"Shesshomaru" Inuyasha said, acknowledging his brother. He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's choice in wardrobe.

"Shouldn't you be dressed more formally?" Shesshomaru asked.

"Shut up bastard" He replied.

Silver stepped up to Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha. It's been a long time." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I heard Shio was Kagome's doctor? What was wrong?" she continued.

"She was shot, some bastard, who was supposedly a friend, decided if she wouldn't go to the fucking prom with him, he'd shoot her" Inuyasha sneered. Hating to even thing of the guy.

"I would appreciate it, if you watched your language when addressing my mate, half-breed. Do you talk to the Miko like that?" Shesshomaru said coldly. Inuyasha turned away, and walked over to Shippou and Kelly.

"Where's Kirara and Heather?"

"Kirara is with Kagome. And Heather is off with Souta somewhere." Kelly answered promptly.

"Got your vows?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I just want to get this over with."

"Well, It'll be over soon. And then you and her are off on your honeymoon. By the way, where are you going?" Shippou asked.

"Keh" Was all he got.

"I guess that means he's not saying." Kelly said giggling.

"I guess"

"Mutt-face!"

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Kouga?" Shippou asked. As He, his Mate, who Shippou recognized as Ayame, and a young man, about 25 years old in appearance, walked towards them from the back door.

"Shippo! You were so small the last time I saw you!" Kouga exclaimed. "Let me introduce my family! This is Ayame," He gestured to his mate. "And this is Yukashii, my son" He gestured to the young man. He had his fathers vivid blue eyes. But his mothers dark red hair.

"Nice to meet you" Kelly said. Shippou nodded.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "I was not informed humans would be present"

"She's my mate" Shippou said. laying a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Oh"

"Everyone take your seats! Inuyasha, stand by the alter!" Mrs.Higurashi called out the door. Inuyasha hurried over to the base of Goshinboku. Where a large whicker arch, had been place, covered in white lace, and ping carnations. While everyone else sat down. Souta and Heather and showed up, and they also sat down. While Kagome's Grandpa, stood at the alter, behind Inuyasha.

Mrs.Higurashi started a music CD. And it instantly started playing the wedding march, everyone stood.

Inuyasha turned his eyes, to see his beautiful Kagome, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, framed by the light that flooded from it. And at that moment, he could have sworn she was an angel. All of both Kagome, and Inuyasha's doubts, about what would happen, flew off to a place far, far away. As Kagome started walking down the aisle, towards the Hanyou she loved, dressed in his traditional fire rat kimono.

**

* * *

**

Here I am, yet again leaving you allat a critical point. But the wedding ceremony, and reception is next! See you all next time!- The All Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I just posted the last chapter, so I don't have any reviews to respond to!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	26. Vows and Dancing

**chapter 26! (The wedding! Total fluff! With a Tablespoon full of angst! It's a little sad)(SRR: Why'd you make it sad?)(Because, no one likes totally happy crap, that just gets boring. duh!)(SRR: Don't duh me!)(Hey, my story, I duh whoever I want! Na-na-na-na!)****

* * *

Chapter 26!**

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome, love of his life, proceeded down the aisle. Her mother by her side. She wore a stark white, sleeveless Kimono, with a long train, being held up by Kirara. She carried a bouquet filled with bright red roses. She had never looked more beautiful.

All the sound in the shrine seemed to vanish. Inuyasha could hear nothing but his beating heart. As he stepped down off the alter, and took Kagome's hand in his. She smiled at him, and joined him at the base of the Goshinboku, the place they first met. And the place Kagome had first realized she loved Inuyasha. Even if he didn't know that.

"Today we gather, to witness the bond, these two share with each other! And to hear them dedicate themselves to one another, forever." Kagome's grandpa said. In opening of the ceremony. Then he proceeded in the purification ritual. Lingering a little longer over Kagome, as to not turn Inuyasha human.

"And now! The vows. Will the groom go first?" Grandpa pronounced. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other, as Inuyasha pulled his vows out of his pocket.

"Kagome, " He started. She could tell he was nervous, but he continued anyway. "The way we met wasn't ideal. Neither was the way I said 'nice to meet you'" The crowd laughed. "And I'd like to say I knew then that I wanted to be with you. But I can't" He seemed to get more confident after that. And started focusing more on Kagome then the people watching. "But what I can say is this. You may think I've saved you from death countless times. But you've saved me from my worst enemy. Myself. You made me a different person. I can trust people now. You were the first person I ever really trusted, or loved. You made me who I am. And there's no one, in this world, or in all of time that I have, or ever could, care about more then I do you. And that's a promise I will keep for the rest of time." Inuyasha folded up the paper. And used his thumb to wipe away a tear from Kagome's cheek.

"Now the bride" Kagome pulled out her vows.

"Inuyasha " She paused, and looked out at the rest of the people there. Kelly was already crying, she noticed. She turned back to Inuyasha, he was smiling so tenderly, it almost made her start crying again. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the cutest thing I ever saw!" Everyone laughed. Inuyasha scowled. She couldn't help but giggle. "But now that I know you, I see, you're much more then that. You're strong, brave, handsome, reckless, ill-tempered, jealous, and above all, protective. I love you for all of those thing, and more Inuyasha. I wouldn't change a single thing." She looked into his eye. And saw that he was close to tears. She thought that he wouldn't cry. Maybe she was wrong. "And, for as a long as I've known you, you've protected me. And your loyalty, and willingness to sacrifice yourself for me, was put to the test many times. So, I will spend the rest of eternity, trying to repay you for everything you ever did for me, which includes letting me love you, and loving me in return"

Kagome saw a solitary tear fall down his face. But she didn't dare wipe it away, as he did. It would only upset him.

"San San Kudo" Grandpa said. And gestured to two goblets sitting on the alter. Her and Inuyasha both came forward, and drank from them.

When they were done. Grandpa said, "I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kagome wasn't given time to be surprised, as Inuyasha lifted her veil, and gave her a sweet, but chaste kiss. This was an American tradition.

"Sakaki" Grandpa said. And Shesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, and Souta came forward, and each sat a bundle of small tree twigs on the alter. As a gift to Kami.

Inuyasha and Kagome then walked back down the aisle, and into the house. The second they were inside, Inuyasha pulled her closer and gave her a much longer kiss.

"Hello" She said, when he released her lips.

"Hi" He said.

"I need to go change. I can't believe Momma let you wear that!" Kagome exclaimed, gesturing to the fire rat kimono, and hakama pants.

"She didn't say much about it." He said, grinning.

"Well, I'm glad you wore it. It brought back memories. I just wish Sango and Miroku could have been here." Kagome said, looking at the floor.

"I know." Inuyasha said, pulling her into his arms, he realized she didn't even cringe when they wrapped around her stomach. "How's the wound?"

"Actually, I barely feel it. Shio said, it shouldn't be a problem tonight, if...you know" Kagome broke off, blushing.

Inuyasha blushed slightly to. "You sure?"

Kagome nodded. "But I really have to go get dressed."

"Okay, see you at the reception" He said, as she crossed the kitchen, and proceeded up the stairs. Then he turned around, and went back outside.

"So mutt-face!" Inuyasha growled as the familiar stench of Kouga invaded his senses.

"What do you want? Just cause Kagome invited you, doesn't mean I have to listen to you, I have Tetsusaiga today. I could reintroduce the two of you." He said, laying a hand on the hilt of his inheritance. It just kind of went with the clothes.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, I never thought you'd go threw with it!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kouga, stop pestering him!" Ayame exclaimed form where she was standing, talking to Mrs.Higurashi.

"But it's so easy my love!" He yelled back. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Fine" Kouga said, and walked off towards his mate. Inuyasha sat at his place at the tables. Three long, folding tables had been set up. Around a dance floor. Mrs.Higurashi had already started the music. And Shesshoumaru and Silver were dancing. Inuyasha saw, Kirara and Yukashii talking, when she suddenly laughed. Kirara was flirting with that bastards son!

"Having a good time?" A voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see Kagome, dressed in a white skirt, blue undershirt, and white blouse, smiling at him.

"Not exactly." He said.

"Dance with me?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You don't now how?" She asked.

"No! I know how! I just don't!" He yelled.

"Please?" She asked, batting her eyes. Inuyasha tried not to look at her, he really did.

The next thing he knew, he was being lead out to the dance floor. "Lead." She said, positioning his hands. Almost everyone was dancing. Even Shio and Mrs.Higurashi. Souta had offered to teach Heather. And Kirara was giggling again at Yukashii, as they twirled around the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to dance, threw two songs, and then, at a slow song. Inuyasha felt a wetness on his shoulder. Only then did he realize Kagome had burst into silent tears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The concern in his voice wrenched at her heart.

"It's so perfect...everything is so perfect...except..." She pulled back and ran a hand over her stomach. And he got her point immediately. She missed the baby.

"We can have another. Right away if you want. You know that." Inuyasha assured her.

"I know. But that doesn't change it" Kagome said.

Inuyasha captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss. He didn't really know what else to do. He just needed to make sure, she knew he'd always be there for her. No matter what.

When they broke, both of there lungs burning from lack of oxygen, Inuyasha pulled her against his chest. "We're gonna get pass this."

"I know. I just wish it wasn't so hard."

**

* * *

**

There you go! The wedding! I love weddings! I always cry! I wrote those vows weeks ago. The just came to me on a ten hour car trip. You know how that goes. Anyways. Hope you all liked. And the next chap may be up today, may not be, don't know yet.

**

* * *

**

San San Kudo: I did the trational japanese wedding ceremony. And this is the sharing of the sake.

**Sakaki: This is offerings of small twigs, and branchs to Kami, or God.**

**A/N: I added a few american customs, because Inuyasha has been in america for awhile.**

**

* * *

**

orangepencils: Yes you did know it. And that was Kelly who said that. The cute thing, I just couldn't think of another way to have her start her vows. Yes Kouga's mate is Ayame. Thank you! You are good, or I'm just predictable.

**yashaloves69: I'm glad you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Till next time - The All Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	27. Bed and Breakfast

**Chapter 27! (I've always liked that number)(SRR: guess what? we don't care! Just get on with the chapter!)(Fu Fu; why are you so mean? You meanie!)(SRR: I am not!)(Fu Fu: Are too!)(Are not!)(Are Too! now, on with the chapter!)(SRR: Why do you always do that! You're the meanie! Meanie!)****

* * *

Chapter 27!****

* * *

Lemon warning!**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the shrine steps, to get into Inuyasha's car. Souta, and Shippou were packing there suitcases in the trunk.

"Well see you two weeks!" Mrs.Higurashi called out, from the top of the stairs, as they drove off.

"So, now will you tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked, from where she sat with her head on his chest.

"A bed and breakfast." He said simply.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want to spend all night on a plain? Cause I don't" Inuyasha said. "We're leaving in the morning."

"Oh. Where are we going, _tomorrow_?" she prodded.

"Tell you tomorrow"

"What? Tell me now!" Kagome demanded.

"Nope." He smiled. "Tonight, we're staying in this bed and breakfast by the airport, and then we leave early tomorrow morning"

"Leave to where?"

"Keh"

That effectively ended the conversation. Kagome feel silent. And they traveled the rest of the trip that way. Until Inuyasha stopped outside a cozy little two story house. It looked almost like a doll-house. Forest green, with a white trim.

"Come on wench" He said, coming from anyone else the words would have sounded harsh, but Inuyasha made them sound almost affectionate.

"I'm coming" She said, as she got out of the car, and followed him up to the door. His ears where shrinking into his head, as he knocked on the door.

A women opened it, and broke into a smile. "I'm guessing you're the newly weds? Let me offer my congratulations, and my welcome." She said, bowing her head in the usual show of respect.

Inuyasha did the same, and then came forward, as the women opened the door wider and stepped back to let them enter.

"This way, Mr. and Mrs.Notashi." She said, as she started up a elegant, yet simple staircase. The house had a distinct comfortable feature to it. The inside was decorated in mostly browns, and greens. It looked almost dreary, but she could feel the warmth emanating form the different objects in the place. It was absolutely wonderful.

They followed the women up the stairs, until she stopped at a door at the top, pulled a key out of her pocket, and opened the door.

The room was decorated in much the same fashion as the entry room had, mostly browns and greens, but it also had the comforting feature. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. A dresser by a large bay window, that had a seat on the seal. It was absolutely stunning, in its own way.

"Thank you for choosing to stay with us for the evening. Breakfast will be served at 7 o'clock sharp. We will see you then." The women said, as two men came in, carrying there suitcases, then bowing her head before leaving the room, the men with her, and closing the door behind her.

"How did you find this place?" Kagome asked, as she stepped over to the window, looking out to see a magnificent view of rice paddies, as far as the eye could see. As the had drove out to the very edge of Tokyo.

"Just, looking around. The internet is a very useful allie" Inuyasha said. Coming up behind her, and sliding his arms around her waist.

"It reminds me of the rice patties in Kaede's village. Remember?" Kagome asked, leaning into his embrace.

"Yeah. Me too, when I first saw it. But, if you look there..." He said, pointing to the side of one of the rice paddies. "...You can see mechanical crap, and that just ruins the view"

"Yeah..." She said slowly. Then she turned around in his arms. She looked into his eyes. '_So beautiful. Like marbled gold.' _She thought. He started to lower his lips to hers, when she whispered. "Thank you"

He stopped. "For what?"

"Being you. For marrying me. Just..., thank you." Kagome said, as she leaned forward to rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Keh" he said, before he pulled her back, and descended his lips to cover hers.

Kagome lost herself in him, she couldn't think as he kept every sense she possessed trained on him and him alone. He pulled on her soul, And she whimpered, but let him have anything he wanted. She trusted him with her life. And now she trusted him with her emotions. And ache built up inside her, burning for him, and she knew only he could sooth her. Her hands went out to tug at his kimono, as his lips feel down to her neck, his fnags grazing her skin, and sending shivers up her arms. As he guided her backwards, towards the bed.

"Inu...yasha" She muttered. Her voice quivering, as he continued to move tantalizingly slow. She knew for certain he'd kill her if he didn't speed up. He brought his lips back up to claim hers again, and she sighed against his lips.

Inuyasha felt her sigh, and he knew at that moment, all his barriers were down, if they hadn't been long ago. He felt her grabbing at his undershirt, having already flung the bright red kimono across the room. He was trembling under her fingers, and he hoped she didn't notice. But he knew she did. Even if she acted like she didn't. His instincts were burning to come up and take control, but he wouldn't let them, she didn't deserve the brutality his instincts were demanding. She deserved the tenderness he wasn't quite sure he could give. But he tried anyway.

She tried to flip him over, so she was on top, when he lowered her down to the bed, but he growled. Kagome decided to give him his way, this time. Just this time...

* * *

Kagome got to enjoy the feeling of waking in his arms. Something she'd denied herself until they got married. She tried to act like she wasn't awake. Just so she didn't have to get up. But Inuyasha seemed to notice her change in breathing pattern.

"Up wench. We have a plain to catch" Kagome turned over, and snuggled deeper into his chest. Mumbling something that sounded like "Keh"

"Hey!" He scolded gently.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Never mind. Up!" He said, even if he didn't want to dislodge her from his arms, they still had breakfast in ten minutes.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"Nope" She said simply, still not opening her eyes from where she was, snuggled up against his bare chest.

"We can sleep for a while longer if you don't mind missing breakfast. Our plain doesn't leave for two hours. But we have to leave in one." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded her head against his chest. Asleep no less then two minutes later.

Inuyasha remembered the last time she'd done that. But she had been agreeing to wait for him. Not something as trivial as wake up time. Inuyasha buried his nose in her raven hair, bringing in her scent. She smelt like the earth after a spring rain. She always had.

Inuyasha leaned over, set the alarm clock for half an hour, then rolled back over, pulled Kagome even closer to his heart, and feel back asleep, lulled by the pattern of her beating heart.

**

* * *

Fluff! Fluffy! And Lemony! ****I know I said I wouldn't really have an lemons, but I changed my mind. So, there's 27. Wow. I can't believe I've gotten this far. I had no idea this would be so long. It surprised me to say the least. Anyway, hope you all liked. I love fluffy! Anyway, can't wait to read all your reviews. See you next time! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!** **

* * *

orangepencils: thanks, I liked that chapter too. and his name is Yukashii.**

**dontmesswithYami: Thanks, I love fluff too. no good without fluff.**

**koganadkagomeforever: thanx, and you are forgiven, I was wondering where you went.**

**DaRkDrEaMzzz: Thanx, I can remember all those time where I read some one else's fanfic, and it was touching to me, And I'm happy that this is touching to others, so thanx. and yes, I will keep it up. Are you a new reader? If so, welcome!**

**Tami: I will not except that, because he is mine. I own him, Kagome just has my special permission to play with him, Kikyou does not (That's why I hate her so much)(GRRRR!) and I know I spelled it right. Well, I just thought they'd suit the weeding, because that's actually something like what the groom wears in a traditional Japanese wedding. And, Silver didn't say all that much. not really, and yes her son's a doctor, got a problem? And yes I am crazy. Fu Fu!**

**Ryunosuke-sama: Thank you.**

**Sarah: If you don't mind me saying, you have a mouth to rival our beloved Hanyou. I stopped there, because I felt like it. It was just a good spot in my opinion. I hope you had fun at art camp. And here's more. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

Lemon dedicated to: Some Random Reader****

* * *

For all you Americans out there. Happy Independence day! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!****

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	28. Alls Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 28! (Yes! I finally got it out!)(SRR: About time!)(Fu Fu: Hey! I'm under a lot of pressure!)(SRR: And we should believe you...why?)(Fu Fu: Because... Um... BECAUSE I SAID SO! AND IT'S MY STORY! WAH...WAH...:sniff: )**

**

* * *

Chapter :Sniff: 28!**

* * *

"Is it tropical?"

"No"

"Is it hot?"

"Sort of"

"Will there be a lot of people there?"

"Depends on what you count as 'a lot'"

Kagome growled in frustration, as she leaned back in her seat, and ran both her hands down her face. Inuyasha seemed to be very enthusiastic in the fact of her not knowing where they where going. He had even covered her ears when the captain on the plain had announced it.

Inuyasha chuckled at her obvious irritation. Kagome glared at him.

"Will you just tell me?" She sighed.

Inuyasha grinned deviously. "Nope"

Kagome grumbled under her breath something that sounded like, "If only the rosary still worked, we'd see who was grinning then" Which only made Inuyasha laugh again, as he removed the said necklace off his neck, and twined his fingers in it. Earning him another look that could kill.

"You evil little Hanyou" She hissed. But he could tell she was suppressing a smile with difficulty.

"Have you been there before?" She asked suddenly. Retuning to there guessing game.

"Maybe" Inuyasha said, as he looked over the list of on board movies.

"Is it in the states?"

"Maybe"

"The coast?"

"Not really"

"Forest?"

"Maybe"

"Stop saying maybe! You're driving me crazy!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. Kagome sighed, before she unbuckled her seatbelt, and stood up.

He grabbed her wrist before she entered the aisle. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, if you don't mind" She said. Before walking away.

Inuyasha sighed, before leaning back in his chair. He had to admit, he was having way to much fun keeping there destination from Kagome. He hadn't planned to keep it quit this long, but it was just so much fun irritating her, especially since she couldn't sit him anymore.

Kagome came back with a grin on her face, a cup of water in her hand. Inuyasha instantly didn't want to know what she was planning. He could tell he wouldn't like it, whatever it was.

She sat down, and the poured the glass of water right in his lap.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to wipe the water from the crouch of his pants. Kagome had pushed the flight attendants button.

A women wearing a navy blue uniform, stopped next to Kagome, and asked. "May I help you?"

"Yes, " Kagome smiled, before asking. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of extra pants would you? My friend had a little 'accident'" She could barely control her laughter, as the flight attendant shook her head before walking away. Inuyasha was beet red, trying to hold back the string of curses that were streaming through his mind.

"Why you little..." He managed.

Kagome just stuck out her tongue at him, before she buried her nose in a fashion magazine. Inuyasha growled, before returning to his list of movies. This was war.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep, not long into the flight, and mysteriously awoke, to find a brown fuzzy teddy bear in her arm, and her thumb in her mouth. With Inuyasha barely containing his laughter by her side. Kagome had thrown the bear at him, with a promise for revenge.

* * *

Kagome sat in thoughtful silence, for about twenty minutes, before a positively evil grin crossed her lips. She then turned to Inuyasha, and started whispering in his human ear. While twirling her fingers in his silver hair.

"You know what I would do right know if we were alone?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. Knowing this would be his torture. "Please no." He begged quietly. Kagome continued to grin, like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'd kiss you slowly, on the lips" She continued. Inuyasha tried not to listen.

"And on your neck……, and I'd rub your ears…., and I'd run my hands up, and down your back" Kagome said, before she moved one of her hands to lie on his knee. Inuyasha whimpered slightly. Not listening was a lot harder then it sounded.

"And then I'd..." Kagome lowered her voice even more, but unfortunately, Inuyasha could hear her crystal clear.

Kagome leaned back in her chair, a grin still covering her face.

"That was just evil" Inuyasha hissed. He felt like he needed a cold shower, a _very _cold shower.

Kagome laughed.

"It's on Wench."

* * *

Ten minute after that incident. Inuyasha smelt something on Kagome, and decided to use it in there little war.

"I know something you don't know" He said, grinning. Kagome sighed.

"I don't care" She said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Suit yourself" He said, looking out the window, at the ocean below. He knew Kagome's curiosity streak couldn't resist not knowing something.

Inuyasha mentally counted down. '_Three...two...one...' _"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice said.

Inuyasha swung his head in her direction. "Yes?"

She sighed. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What do you know?"

"A lot of things"

"What do you know that I don't?"

"A lot of things" Inuyasha repeated, Grinning as he predicted the young Miko's response.

"Inuyasha!" She growled.

"Was it something I said?"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" she yelled, everyone in the plain cabin turned at the sudden shout, as Kagome slumped down in her seat, and tried to hide her face with her magazine. All the while mumbling threats at Inuyasha.

* * *

There was about twenty minutes left in the flight, when all of a sudden, Kagome started yelling at Inuyasha.

"SHE WAS MY BEST FREIND AND YOU JUST SLEPT WITH HER LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN EXIST! LIKE WE WEREN'T GETTING MARRIED THE NEXT DAY! YOU PIG! IT'S OVER!" She screamed, before she threw her fresh cup of water in his face. And then turned to face the window, as they had switched places a few minutes earlier.

Inuyasha's face burst into instant heat, as the whole plain cabin was glaring at him. Before he turned to see the grin on Kagome's face.

"You know what the say about pay back." She said, barely holding in her laughter. As he tried to mop the water off his face, with his shirt.

Some one intentionally bumped his shoulder as they passed him, and When Inuyasha yelled at the guy to watch it, he simply turned around, and gave him a rude hand gesture.

Inuyasha grumbled, as he sat back in his chair, as the captain came over the intercom. "We are now starting our descent, and I'd like to be the first to welcome you all to Portland, Oregon. Especially, our newly wed couple on board, Mr. And Mrs. Inuyasha Notashi!" And the intercom cut out. As Kagome folded her arms, and turned her back on him. Before she realized what the captain had said.

"Oregon? interesting. forest, coast line, mountains, nice choice" She said. As the plain started to tip forward. Inuyasha grumbled again, still bristling from Kagome's unexpected outburst.

**

* * *

Okay people, I'm so sorry! I've been insanely busy lately, fourth of July, New boyfriend who wants to spend every second, of every day, either with me, or on the phone, plus moving my Moms business! I've been very busy, plus the biggest case of writers block in all of History. I think this may be the second to last chapter, besides the epilogue. It's been a wild ride, and If anyone wondering, I got the water in the lap/accident thing from an episode of Friends. There was a hint of something in this chapter, I'm not sure if anyone will pick up on it, but it was there, and if no one figure it out, I'll I'll still say it plain as day in the epilogue. and Maybe more of a hint in the next chap, Anyway, see you next time!****

* * *

Tami: I will never except that! (It's not in my contract) And yes I did marry him. deal with it. thank you, And of course I'm crazy, but I don't think they know me in all fifty states...oh well, who knows?**

**orangepencils: Yes that one was fluffy, I also liked this chap, It was just so much fun to write! And, as you can see, there going to USA, My home town is Oregon City, but the airport's in Portland. So I'm putting it there, plus it's one of the places in modern times that still has a nice, big, lush forest. **

**Some Random Reader: You're welcome!**

**Sarah: It's fine. I know it's spelled like that, I was just having a problem typing it that way, curse my fingers. I'm not offended, no one ever gives me critiscm, I love it. I'm glad you like it.**

**kogaandkagomeforever: I'm glad you liked it, and thanx!**

**foreverlove: I know, I kind of suck at writing lemons, Sry!**

**angicakesininuyashasluvr: No, he's now in the bed and breakfast. And I haven't decided yet if he's going to be caught. He might, But I don't think I'll explain it in detail. Haven't decided.**

**Lythriine: Wow. I don't think I've ever got such a complimentary review. And I don't think I've ever got a review from you, Cause If I did I don't remember it, You made me blush When I read you review. Thanx**

**Sarah: (You left two reviews?): That's okay, As I said above, just busy, and writers block, And I spell there names by the Japanese version. You must spell them by the English translation, While I don't. Both ways are correct, I just prefer to spell them in the Japanese style. Thanx anyways though! And no! It wasn't anything you said! **

**TenshiTakaiLala: I'm glad you like it, And one reviewer wouldn't make me shut down my story. I mean, all my reviewers mean something to me, But if you go by one persons opinion, or impatience, you'll never get anywhere in this world. **

**Inu-chan's luver Yea, it is sweet.**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	29. Life Together Forever

**Chapter 29! (NOOOOOOOOOO! Last chapter! It can't be!)(SRR: NOOOO!)(I know, Isn't it sad?)(SRR: Yeah, it is!)(SRR and Fu Fu hug, as tears fall all around them)****

* * *

Chapter 29**

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head to his right, so he could observe his sleeping mate, before he snapped his eyes back on the road. At the airport they had rented a car to get them to the coast. Kagome had fallen asleep about half an hour later.

She still didn't know _exactly_ where they were going, She knew they were going to the beach, but not there precise destination. That was still Inuyasha's little secret.

He couldn't believe this was his life. Him, Inuyasha, Hanyou. And abomination, both, and yet neither. He was fated from birth to never be understood. And yet here he was, With a beautiful mate, great friends, and a great life to look forward to. What more could he ask for? When he had more then he had ever dreamed he would?

The started to pass through Tillamook. And Inuyasha watched kids, dragging there parents from shop to shop, in the late June sun, and couldn't wait till he would be a parent. Then he looked over at the Miko who occupied his car, and knew it wouldn't be long, for he had smelt the change in her scent on the plain. He was secretly astounded that she was able to have pups at all. What with how they lost the last one.

Inuyasha quickly stopped thinking about that, as he swallowed a lump that had risen to his throat. He couldn't go to pieces while driving. But he also couldn't push down the all consuming hatred that rose to over take him, like a wild fire, for the man who had so cowardly shot, and killed his pup. Sure, Houjo hadn't known that Kagome was carrying, but that didn't change the fact. Inuyasha hoped he rots in hell for all of eternity for what he did. He also hoped one day, he could find him, and take revenge for his unborn, and never to be, child.

He turned down a long dirt drive way, and pulled to a stop. Before he turned in his seat, and lightly shook Kagome awake.

"Hmm...whatsamatter?" She slurred. Inuyasha smiled.

"We're here"

"Where?"

"Just come on" He got out of the car, and came around to Kagome's side, to open the door for her. She gasped as she took in where they were.

They were parked in front of a huge, Victorian style house, that was right on the beach, but far away from the sea that they wouldn't be affected by high tide. And behind them, was a large forested area. The house was two story's, green, with stark, white trim. It looked brand new, yet old at the same time. Every little girls dream house.

"Wha'daya think?" Inuyasha asked anxiously, as he held his hand out for Kagome to take. She did as she stepped out of the car, on the grass in the perfectly gardened front yard.

"Inuyasha, who's house is this?" She asked, still gaping at it.

"Come on" Is all he said, as he guided her up the stairs, onto the huge, roofed front porch, and to stand in front of the door. He pulled a key from his pocket, and pushed the door forward.

It was empty, no furniture, no personnel aspects at all. Kagome suddenly got a suspicion of why they were here. "Inuyasha-"

"Wait! Before you say anything, let me give you the tour" He said, as he walked into the huge living room, it had a large bay window dominating on wall of the room. And an elaborate fire place on the opposite.

"This is the sitting room, and over here-" He gesture into another room, quit similar only without the window. "-is the living room, through there-" He gesture to an oak door, "- is the kitchen, and then there's a bathroom down here, and upstairs there's another bathroom, and four bedrooms. And this section of the beach is private property. Ours if we want it" He had a sparkle in his eye as he looked at her pleadingly.

Kagome didn't say anything, as she wandered up the stairs, Inuyasha following her.

She came to the first door at the top of the stairs, and pushed it opened to reveal another large room, a bedroom, with a balcony. She walked over, and stepped out onto it. Looking out at the sea, and then turning to see the forest behind them.

"This would be our room" Inuyasha said. As he joined her. She looked up at him.

"It's beautiful" She said, Inuyasha's ears (Which he had unconcealed when the had reached the house) drooped at her tone.

"You don't like it?"

"What's wrong with Japan?"

Inuyasha sighed, as his eyes searched the sea before him, as if searching for the answer in it vastness of sparkling, dark blue.

"You miss the forest don't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes shifted in her direction. "Don't you? There is no place like back Sengoku Jidia Kagome, but this place comes pretty damn close. The forest, the air is much cleaner then Tokyo, and the open spaces. But if you want to stay in Tokyo, I won't fight you. I just wanted to run it by you. You know we'd be able to go back and see your family as often as you want, and them come here, right?"

"Yes, I know that. But..." Kagome closed her eyes, as she breathed in deeply. She smelt the salt of the sea, and the pine of the forest. She didn't smell the smog of Tokyo, or the exhaust fumes of cars. It wasn't the same as Sengoku Jidia, but it was as close as she'd ever come before, and probably never would get closer, without being there. She turned her chocolate brown eyes to lock with Inuyasha's golden ones. Before she nodded her head.

Inuyasha picked her up around the waist, and swirled her around, all the while with a large grin on his face.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded again, as he set her down. She then leaned up on her tip-toes, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling away, and walking back into the house.

"So, this will be our bedroom?" She asked. He didn't respond. "Inuyasha?"

He was looking out over the ocean again. Thinking, like he often did. When it had all started, way back in the beginning, he never imagined this would be how his life turned out. Living in a beautiful house on the coast of Oregon, with a beautiful women, and a pup on the way. Even if the said beautiful women didn't know it yet.

As Inuyasha stood the, lost in thought, one thing rang strong and true threw his mind. '_I'll make her happy, for her entire life, for our entire life, Together, Forever'_

**The End

* * *

**

**Okay all, This is it! Final chapter. (Cries uncontrollably) I don't want to say goodbye to you people! It's not fair! I mean, I'll miss you! But it had to come to an end sometime. I just wish it didn't. I hope all of you will check out any new story's I write. I'm thinking of a new one, where Kagome's dad comes back, and he's an abusive, alcoholic. But I don't know if that will work out. Anyways, there's still the Epilogue, and that's always fun to write. So you all then! **

**

* * *

**

Dear, faithful reviewers,  
**Without each, and everyone of you, my story would not have become the success it did, and I would like to thank everyone of you. Even if you didn't review, but just read this, I'm glad you liked my story, and I really enjoyed reading all of your comments. I hope to see you all again, If not, I wish you all the luck in the world.  
****Love- The All Powerful Fu Fu**

**

* * *

**

THERE WILL BE A EPILOGUE!

**

* * *

**

Ryunosuke-sama: Arigato, and It was pretty easy to write this chapter, the flow came pretty well actually.

**Lythriine: Okay, remind me never to make you mad, Arigato, I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. **

**angicakesisinuyashasluver: Yep**

**orangepencils: Arigato! **

**koganakagomeforever:Yea, that episode was so LOL. I picked Oregon, because Inuyasha loves the forest, And Oregon is pretty famous for it's forest, like the Tillamook forest. Plus, I live there. Arigato!**

**Sarah: Yeah, she is pregnant, And I'm not sure, I'm thinking, when she got shot, It she missed all her major arteries, but it nicked her whom, but it healed. And I haven't decided If I'm making a sequel or not, Maybe, but I don't think so. Arigato!**

**Deliana: What does that mean?**

**Foreverluv: Arigato!**

**Inu-chan's luver: Arigato!**

**

* * *

**

AWARD: I'm pleased to announce, That I will be giving an Award, to the person who left me the most reviews, This particular person, only missed three reviews, and that is orangepencils! Congrads! You are now a three time winner! (How does this person win all my contests?) Arigato for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

Arigato: Thank you!

**

* * *

**

See you for the Prologue!

**The All Powerful Fu Fu!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**


	30. Epilouge: To memories

**Epilogue

* * *

**

**(I can't say anything, it's to sad! I DON'T WANT IT TO END!)**

* * *

Kagome watched with a tear running down her face, as her friend, and her surrogate son, stood at an alter in front of the splashing sea, hand in hand, as they vowed to love one another for eternity.

"You may now kiss the bride" The preacher said, as he closed his bible.

Shippou lifted Kelly's veil, to reveal she was also crying. Before he leaned forward, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The wedding march started up again, as the newlyweds fled down the aisle, hand-in-hand, as many of those sitting threw rice. Including Kelly's father, he was a tall man, with gray hair, and kind eyes. He also had two security officers flanking him.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's left side, one of his hands clasped with hers, the other, over her swelling stomach. She really wished he would stop doing that! When ever he was relaxed, and sitting by her side, he would lay his hand over her stomach, as if trying to feel there daughter moving around in there. He hadn't yet.

Kagome watched as Shippou and Kelly disappeared into the back porch door, on her and Inuyasha's new house. Kelly had wanted to have her wedding here, and where better to have it then the new home of Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Notashi? Especially since Kelly and Shippou's house was farther in land, and they hadn't moved in yet.

She stood to see Shesshoumaru standing, with his mate, behind them. On Kagome's right sat Kirara, Heather in her lap, and her date by her side, there hands clasped. She'd really hit it off with Kouga's son, Yukashii. They had been going out the past 3 months, and were getting quit serious. It was a good thing Heather absolutely adored him.

Her and Inuyasha walked over to a couple of tents that had been set up on the beach, where the reception was taking place. Kagome grabbed a plate, as she caught Inuyasha glaring at his half-brother.

"What is it now?"

"I fucking _hate_ that bastard!" He said vaguely. But Kagome could guess what he was mad about. As soon as Shesshoumaru had arrived to witness Shippou, and Kelly's wedding, he had informed Inuyasha that his men, had caught Houjo. And were holding him for Inuyasha to do as he pleased. He had wanted to go straight to Tokyo, and kill him, But Kagome had talked him into staying for the duration of there honeymoon, witch was only another week long. So the older brother of the fang, had been taunting the younger, about getting revenge for his family.

"Oh, you can get your 'revenge' in a week, alright dog-boy?" Kagome asked, exasperatedly. He growled at the nickname, but nodded his head.

"Kagome!" A voice called form behind. She turned to see Kelly walking towards her, the veil and train from her strapless, silk wedding dress, missing. But she was pretty big. Considering she was seven months pregnant and all.

"Kelly! You looked beautiful up there. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I had to say good-bye to my dad, he can't stay for the reception." She explained her absence.

"Oh, that's too bad. Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked, realizing the fox youkai wasn't there.

"He's being interrogated by my friend Tami, and her two sisters, Rissa and Keshia" She said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, at three similar looking blondes, who had surrounded the pour kitsune.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Kagome asked. As she saw the skinniest of the three blondes poke Shippou threateningly in the chest.

"And miss Tami's famous threats? Never" Kelly replied with a giggle, as she turned to observe her mate, and husband, who was still stuck in the grasp of her three friends.

"How long have you known those three?" Kagome asked.

"Forever. Grade school as a matter of fact. So,... girl or boy?" Kelly said. But Kagome's eyes turned to watch Inuyasha. who was attempting a rescue. She noticed one of the blondes staring admiringly at him, for he was in practically full hanyou form, minus dog-ears, fangs, and claws. She felt jealousy well up in her chest. But it was squashed as Inuyasha growled at the opposing female.

"No! Inuyasha! Don't growl at Keshia!" Kelly moaned, as she ran over to try and get the said hanyou away from the girls who were staring in alarm. Actually, two were staring in alarm, while the other, was staring in awe. Kagome followed Kelly.

"Hey, Inuyasha don't!" She said, as she got between the oldest looking blonde, and the glaring Hanyou.

"Whoa, cool! He growled!" She commented.

"Keshia!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh, hi crazy!"

"Hi, stop checking out my brother-in-law!" she pleaded.

"Oh, he he, sorry" Keshia said, as she smiled nervously, and moved to stand behind one of her sisters.

"Why'd you call her crazy?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because she's crazy!" She replied normally. Still looking in Inuyasha's direction.

"By the way, "Kagome lowered her voice so Keshia had to step forward to hear her. " He's mine, and you see this? " She gestured to her round stomach. " He put that there"

The girl smiled nervously again, before moving back behind her sister, he eyes averted form anyone.

"Guy's, why don't we go get something to eat?" Kelly asked. "By the way, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, meet my best friends, Tami, Rissa, and Keshia. Girls, meet my Husband, Brother in law, and Sister in law" Everyone shook hands, Though Kagome noticed Keshia avoided Inuyasha.

They moved off towards the buffet table.

"So, Kelly. Is the baby a girl or a boy? You were asking about mine earlier, mine's a girl, which is your?" Kagome asked.

"Girl also. I want to name her December, while Shippou keeps insisting on a Japanese name." Kelly said, as she stroked her stomach lovingly. "Any name ideas for yours?"

"Mitsukai. It means angel."

"Beautiful."

"Keh, I came up with it!" Inuyasha commented. The three blondes had drifted off to chat with some other people.

"Again, I'm amazed at the capability's of that empty head of yours!" everyone turned to see a beaming Kirara, holding the hand of Heather. Inuyasha growled.

"Cool it Dog-boy!" She said, her grin spreading.

"I need to check on my other guests, you people fight all you want!" Kelly said, waving her hand as she wandered off towards her grandparents.

Kagome looked around, and realized there was only the people who had originated in the Sengku Jidia left in there group, Heather having wandered off to play with a Pomeranian who was running up and down the beach. Kagome was suddenly struck with a wave of sorrow, and longing to be with Miroku and Sango again. She missed her sister so much.

Inuyasha seemed to read her mind. As he picked up a glass of champagne from the table to his right, before handing one to Shippou, and Kirara, before handing her a glass of soda. Then he raised it in the air in a toast.

"To memories, We will never forget, even as we go on in life, as others don't" He said, staring into Kagome's eyes.

"To memories" The all said, before taking a long drink from there glasses. Sealing there promise to live, even if those they love, cannot.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

So, there it is! The conclusion! We have found out where they shall live, And the names, and genders, of the babies. And of course the fate, of the hated Houjo! I'm sorry it had to end, but hey, we had 30, chapter! That's pretty long! Not as long as other stories I've read, but still long! - The All Powerful Fu Fu!

**

* * *

**

There are certain reviewers I'd like to acknowledge, They have shown a real dedication to my story, And All though All of you are very important to me, I'd like to mention a few that went above and beyond!

**First is,**

**orangepencils**

**Some Random Reader**

**Ryunsuke-sama**

**Deliana**

**Sarah**

**kougaandkagomeforever**

**

* * *

**

All of you mean so Much to me! I mean, I'm going out with 152 reviews! I never dreamed I would get such a response, Thank you all, I loved my time with this story, I'm really sorry to see it end But will there be a sequel? Who knows? I don't! (Giggle)

**

* * *

**

REVIEWS

**

* * *

**

Ryunsuke-sama: Stop, you're making me blush. 

**dieforinuyasha: Arigato! But I just can't see Inuyasha happy in Japan, with all the loud noises, and smog, and citys, it's a very cramped little country!**

**Nanii-chan: Arigato!**

**Some Random Reader: I know you don't. I don't want to leave all you people! But a story wouldn't be a story without and ending. you know what they say, All good things come to an end! And the Pup is a girl. Arigato!**

**Sarah: Arigato! I don't now if I'll make another or not! **

**Vegela:Blushes: Arigato!**

**Deliana: Oh. I'll miss you too. Hugs! Arigato!**

**koganadkagomeforever: Yes, I mean no more, except this. Arigato!**

**dontmesswithYami: Arigato!**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I guess, this is it. I don't want to go! You people are so great! How could I leave all of you? It's ridicules! But I have to! It's not fair, But I got to do, What I got to do. So see yea all later. Hopefully soon. I'll try and find another idea in the big old head of mine. See you later. - For the Last Time, The All Powerful Fu Fu (Cries)

**

* * *

**

Bye

**Bye**

**See you!**

**Good-bye!**

**Sianara!**

**I'm really gone this time!**

**Bye!**

**(Cries!)**

**

* * *

**

I'm the all powerful Fu Fu!

**Mwahahahaha!**

**(Sry, had the urge)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Why aren't they mine?**

**I wish they were**

**But I'll settle for terrorizing them**

**(Grin)**

**(Cries)**


End file.
